No One Will Know
by Johny.Girl.12
Summary: An average day at the guild turns into a game of Truth or Dare. What will Happen? Who will get hurt? What does rain have to do with all of this? How will they get Lucy to remember? Maybe some Nalu and other pairings. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so I'm open to any ideas you have for me!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters.**

**Enjoy the show!**

* * *

Chapter 1

It was a normal day at the guild. Natsu was fighting Gray, Cana was drinking barrel after barrel of beer, and our favorite blond celestial mage was at the bar talking to Mira-Jane.

"Lucy, why do you look so down?" Mira said, while cleaning what seems to be an endless supply of cups.

"It's probably because of the weather outside and the fact that I still have to get money to pay my rent." A gloomy Lucy said, thankful that the take-over mage in front of her wasn't thinking it was about Natsu. Lately Mira thought that when Lucy was either a little bit happier or sad, it was the cause of Natsu.

"Then why don't you go on a job with Natsu then?" Mira was hoping that the time alone with Natsu would make Lucy realize her true feelings t'words him.

"Because Erza said we had to stay here while she was out on a job by herself." She _did_ think that going on a job would brighten her mood, though she didn't want to deal with a furious Erza and whatever her "punishment" would be when they'd get back. The last time they defied the Titian's orders, wells let's just say that she couldn't even sleep for a week without remembering what they had to do.

"Well, she shouldn't be back until sometime next week, so I'm sure you two could sneak in a job before then. Or are you afraid of being alone with a certain pink hair boy?"

"N-No! I just don't want to take the chance of having Erza coming back early and having what would be her "punishment" this time." Just when she thought she had finally gotten the message to Mira that she didn't like Natsu _that_ way, she goes at it again. When would this stop?

"Okay, whatever you say."

Lucy laid her head on the counter. She wasn't up to try to convince her otherwise. She closed her eyes and started listening to the sounds of the not-so-quite guild. By the sounds of it, Natsu and Gray had gotten almost the whole place to fight, and she really hoped she wouldn't be dragged into it. She had never been in one of the ever-occurring fights, and she wasn't about to start. Almost everyone in the guild was stronger than her, and lately the fights had been harsher and longer. _It probably has something to do with the weather and the fact that Erza's not here to stop them,_ Lucy thought. Whenever the redhead was there everyone didn't get so carried away. Lucy sighed. _I'll just go home, seeing that this won't end for a while._ She stood up, careful to avoid the chair that was flying overhead. There was no point in leaving when you did get hit with one of the objects in their "battle". It was kind of an unannounced rule that if you got hit, you joined in. She walked out of the guild into the poring rain when she summoned Plue.

"Pun-pun." The small celestial spirit said.

She enjoyed the company of the spirit, even though she couldn't understand him. There was just something that was comforting about having him around that she just didn't understand. They got to her apartment quickly because they were wasting no time with how cold and wet it was. When they got inside she sent Plue back and went into the bathroom. She got a shower to warm herself up and once she was done she was going to start writing part of her novel. Levy has been practically begging her to finish it soon, and she didn't want to upset sat down at her desk and started to write when she felt a cold breeze go through the room._ Why don't you ever use the door like a civilized person,_ she thought. She knew exactly who it was and wasn't in the mood to deal with him at the moment.

"Natsu get out!" she yelled and kicked him in the face and he went into the wall. _Why can't I do that during a battle?_

"Ouch, that actually hurt," Natsu said, while rubbing the side of his face that was already turning red.

"That was the point. Now, why are you here?"

"Because I want to know why you're so moody."

"I AM NOT MOODY!" She was starting to wonder why she didn't kick him out in the first place.

"Yes you are. Yesterday you were happy and today it's like you have a storm cloud over your head."

"NO I'M-"she started when she turned around to find him fast asleep on her bed. _How did he..? _"Don't fall asleep when I'm talking to you!" She walked over to him and started poking him. That didn't work. She started shaking him and failed again. No matter what she did he just wouldn't wake up. She then tried to move him off the bed but that didn't work. _Guess I'll just have to sleep on the floor._ She laid on the floor and closed her eyes. She felt like something wasn't right. She looked up at Natsu and saw him mumbling in his sleep._ That's probably it._ She stood up and tucked him into the covers. She laid down on the floor again and feel asleep instantly.

* * *

The next morning when Lucy woke up, she was in her bed. _When did I...?_ She looked over and saw Natsu still asleep. She started to get out of bed to change when she heard him mumble "Don't you hurt her, you idiot." _What is he dreaming about? And who is "her"?_ She changed into one of her normal outfits and went back to see if Natsu was still asleep. He was.

"NATSU! WAKEUP!" She hoped that this time he would finally wake up. And he did.

"Wha-Hey Luce, let's go to the guild!"

"Not before I teach you not-"Natsu grabbed her hand and re=an out the door. There was no winning with him, was there?

* * *

They went into the guild. Lucy walked over to the bar and sat next to Cana, who was reading her cards. Natsu, on the other hand, started fighting with Gray. There was nothing new going on.

"Hey Cana."

"Hey Lucy. You're looking better than yesterday."

"Yeah, guess I just needed some sleep."

"Guess so."

"Hey Cana, is there any festivals or celebrations anytime soon?"

"No, there isn't."

"That's weird, since there's always something going on.

"Yeah, you're right. Hey!"

"What?"

"I have an idea to get everyone's heads out of the clouds."

"What would that be?" _I have a bad feeling about this._

Cana stood up and shouted "ANYONE WHO WANTS TO PLAY A GAME GET OVER HERE!" Natsu, Gray, Elfman, and Levy came over to where the two mages sat.

"What game are we playing?" Gray said.

"I'm not telling any of you until you all sit at one table." Cana was up to something, and we all just had to wait and see what it was.

Everyone sat down at one table and waited to find out what they were playing.

"Okay, now that you sat down, you can't leave this game. We're playing Truth or Dare, but the kicker is that if you don't do the dare or answer the question, the have to pay the consequence and you forfeit the game. Do you all understand?" Everyone nodded their heads up and down. This was going to be interesting. "Okay Elfman, you go first. Truth or dare?

"A man always picks a dare!"

"Okay, then if you are a 'man', I dare you to confess your undying love for Evergreen without telling her it's a dare."

Elfman froze for a second, but who could blame him? "T-To show that I am a man, I will." He walked up to Evergreen and tapped her on the shoulder. "E-E-Evergreen, I-I-I"m c-completely in l-l-l-l-love with y-you." He started shaking, not knowing what to expect. She slapped him.

Cana started to laugh uncontrollably as the rejected Elfman walked back. You can tell by the look on his face that the next time, he would do the consequence."Okay, your turn to 'Truth or Dare' someone." Cana said after she stopped laughing.

"Gray, truth or dare?"

"Considering how that just went, truth."

"Uhmmm...How much do you mind that you're unmanly and completely naked right now?"

"Wha-I CARE A LOT!" Gray went off to go find his cloths. When he came back he was fully clothed and ready to get on with this game.

"Natsu, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to have a drinking contest with Cana." Geeze, Gray is truly evil. Is he trying to kill Natsu?

"I'll do it! Mira, get ready and have a lot of beers out!"

"Okay, Natsu" Mira said, already having twenty bottles out. Cana and Natsu went and sat at the bar. "Ready, set, GO!" Mira said and they started. Natsu was falling behind Cana already. That's when a thought struck Lucy.

She leaned over to Gray and asked "Has Natsu ever drank beer before?"

"Now that you mention it, no, I don't think that wimp ever has."

Natsu drank five beer and was drunk while Cana drank the other fifteen and was still as sober as she can be. They walked back over to the table.

"Levy, truth or dare?"

"Uhmmm...Dare?" Levy was obviously scared.

Natsu started looking around. "I dare you to draw on Gajeel's face."

Levy looked over to where Gajeel was and found him asleep. She let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding. She walked over to him, marker in hand, and started drawing on his face. She gave him a mustache, a monocule, bushy eyebrows, and a beard. she walked back to the table hoping that he wouldn't wake up anytime soon.

"Okay, Cana, Truth or dare?"

"Truth, since I've only drank fifteen beers."

"What age did you start drinking beer?"

"When I was seven." Everyone at the table stared at her. Natsu just tried his frist drink today while she's been drinking since she was seven! It was, in a way, very believable.

"Well, it looks like everyone's gone once except Lucy. Truth or dare?"

_I don't want them to think I'm to afraid to try a dare. _"Dare."

Cana had and evil look on her face. "I dare you to lock yourself in a closet with Natsu for one hour."

* * *

**So, how did I do? Please review and give me some pointers!**

**What do you think is going to happen?**

**I'll try to update it by Saturday! Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2: Drunk Natsu

**Thanks for all the reviews and favorites!That really means a lot to me, no kidding. I'll try to get the next chapter up by Tuesday or Wednesday, so don't worry! Next week and the following I won't be very active because of midterms. UUUGGGGHHHHHH! Such a pain, anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Wh-WHAT! I am _not _going to be locked in a closet with over there!"_ I didn't expect _that_ to be my dare! What am I going to do, because who KNOWS what he'll do when he's drunk. Oh, somebody save me!_

"Okay, then you'll do the consequence?" Cana had and evil smile, with an evil aura coming off of her._ With that girl's mind, I might be more afraid of her consequence than Erza's!_

I sighed. "Fine, I'll do it." Cana looked surprised, then disappointed. Had she _wanted_ me to do the consequence? Then again, now she had the evil smile back on. What is with this girl today?

I looked around for Natsu to get this over with. The faster in, the faster out. I looked at a table nearby and saw Natsu on the table, flapping his arms like a bird. _Who does he think he is? Happy?_ Just as I was saying "Natsu, come with me.", He jumped into the air. He fell flat on his face. I had to try real hard not to laugh, but who can blame me? You don't see THAT everyday, now do you? Well, knowing Natsu and his sober mind, I'm surprised that he didn't try before.

"Where are we going?" His voice was shaky, just like his walking. If someone told him to walk a straight line right now, he'd go in a circle. I have a bad feeling about what is going to happen.

"We're going-" I started.

"It's a surprise," Cana popped out of no where and put her arm around Natsu. "You just have to follow me and Lucy." She grabbed his hand and started walking t'words the back of the guild.

I stared at the sight before my eyes. It was one thing to have Cana like this, it was another if it was Natsu. I realized that I was walking with them and started jogging to catch up. When I finally caught up, we were over at a door behind Gajeel. Since when was this door here? Cana let go of Natsu's hand.

"You have some guts, kid. Just think of what he might do." Was she trying to intimidate me? Even though I was trying really hard not for this to happen, thoughts of what could happen entered my mind. It was scary, not knowing what's going to happen. I braced myself for everything that might happen, and trust me _that_ was hard, and grabbed the door knob. Just then I heard someone scream "AAAGGGGHHHHHH!" and a _clunk._

I turn around to find Natsu and the ground, holding his head, and an angry Gajeel towered over him. With the marker on his face, I had to hold in a laugh. He looked _so_ funny!

"NEVER DRAW ON MY FACE AGAIN!" Gajeel roared. _So he thought it was Natsu who did huh? Looks like this is going to turn interesting on his part when he finds out it was Levy._

Knowing that the whole guild heard Gajeel, I looked around to see if I could find Levy. She was still at the truth or dare table, hiding behind a conveniently large book. She probably felt guilty, but scared because of how he reacted. She that sometime he would find out that it wasn't Natsu, but Levy.

Turning my attention back to my dare, I grabbed Natsu, opened the door, and said "One hour starts now!" The I closed the door.

"She can be so stupid at times," Cana said, walking back to the not before she locked the door.

* * *

"Lucy, what's the surprise?" Even though he was drunk, he still said the like a little kid who was going somewhere they didn't want to go. To think he'd be able to pull that off right now, in a closet.

"The surprise is that you get to spend a whole hour in here with me!" Wow, I sounded really un-confident. I was hopping this hour would go by really fast, but with my luck, it would be the opposite. Just what I needed, a drunk Natsu. Could this day get any worse?

"Aw, but I wanna go out and be a butterfly! Or maybe a flying squirrel." I faced palmed._ So this is how he acts when he's drunk? Piece of cake!_

"You can't go out Natsu, or you'll be attacked by bees! You don't want that now do you?" He shook his head back an forth.

"Lucy?"

"What, Natsu?"

"You're pretty," Natsu said, then giggled. _Aside from the craziness that he said I'm pretty (that I will rant about in a second) but did Natsu Dragoneel just giggle? What is the world coming to? I wish Mira had talked me into going on a job if it would've meant that i didn't have to meat the giggling Drunk Natsu! Now, onto him calling me pretty...WHAT JUST HAPPENED? NOW HE'S STARTING TO ACT LIKE WHAT I HAD THOUGHT IN MY HEAD! THIS ISN'T GOOD. _

"Natsu, a-are you okay? You look a little...giddy." Now Natsu had a wide smile on his face while he's still giggling. Yup. This was going to be one long hour.

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm stuck in a room with a pretty girl, although right now, I wish I could be a fish."

I blushed-WAIT! Why am I blushing? It's just a drunk Natsu here! Hello, Lucy! Get you head on straight! "Why would you wanna be a fish? Happy would just eat you."

"I wouldn't be just any fish, though. I would be a super-awesome-cool-ninja fish!" OF course Natsu would think up a fish like that.

* * *

"So, what do you think they're doing right now?" Cana said, while taking another beer from the counter top.

"There could be a number of things that they're doing, it's just which one is right?" Gray said, while taking off his shirt. So many thoughts were going through his head, but one stuck out the most.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" We both looked at each other, and knew that we were. Now what if those two knew they were talking about fish?

* * *

"Even if you do have ninja-skills, I still think that Happy'd do anything to eat you." _At least he's not giggling anymore._ Natsu had looked like he was in a happy daze, not thinking about anything. Which is how he normally is but this time he's drunk, so that brings it to a whole other level.

"That bucket looks tasty!" Natsu went over to the wall where the bucket was at, and while he was picking up the bucket, a bigger bucket fell and hit him on the head. He fell down, unconscious.

"You of all people would get knocked out by a bucket to the head when you've endured worse before." I sighed. It's only been ten minuets into the hour and he was K.O. I sat down, wondering if Natsu will remember anything that's happened when he sobers up. _I wonder why he plain out called me pretty, though. That was weird, even for drunk Natsu._ Natsu then woke back up and I then again braced myself for what was to come.

"You wanna know what I like best about you?" Yep, as I suspected. He was still drunk. _Or at least that's what Lucy had thought, but she'll learn the truth, eventually._

"Your big, brown, beautiful eyes." Lucy blushed, again. She was POSITIVE he was still drunk, but she doesn't know if he's blabbing out the truth. _No, Lucy. You're just thinking to big for yourself, since he gave you such a sweet complement-wait WHAT! If I didn't know any better, I'd say that _I _was drunk._

Lucy couldn't hide in the closet, there was no room to. So just to put space in between them she went to the farthest corner away from him. She didn't know if she could take another forty-five minuets of this. It was one thing for him to be weird, but it was another thing for him to be lovey-dovey weird. She'd rather take the first one any day of the week.

"Have you ever thought that everyone in the guild likes someone? Did you ever think that someone likes you?" He started his giggling again. I looked over at him, getting ready to attack him, when I saw it. He _blushed_. The only other time I've seen him blush was when he wanted to dig up some pictures that are buried in the park. I still don't even understand exactly why he had blushed. Maybe it had just been my imagination, but this time, he was definitely blushing._ Does this mean... NO! LUCY! DON'T THINK THOSE THOUGHTS!_

"No. I hadn't thought about that." It was true, for the most part. Unless she was talking to Mira, that never popped into her head. Until now, because of _him._ Why did he have to be like this when he's drunk? And he wouldn't be drunk if it weren't for this stupid game! I officially HATE truth or dare! I don't care if anyone will try to talk me out of it, I won't budge!

"Well, you should, hehehe, and maybe you'll find out if you like someone, too!"_ Why does he have to keep giggling? And I like you, you idiot! WAIT-STOP. What in the world did I just think? I think being drunk is now contagious. Ugghhhh, this is going to be a long thirty-five minuets, longer than the_ rest.

* * *

"I'm DYING to know what's going on in there. But we can't, so let's just go on with the game." Gray said. He would give up being a mage for two whole days if he could know what was going on. "Okay, Elfman. Truth or dare?"

"D-CONSEQUENCE! I'll take it like a man!"

"Oi! Cana! Elfman's taking a consequence!" That made her smile. She walk back over to the table, grinning like an evil master-mind.

"You do know that if you take the consequence, you'll be out for the rest of the game?"

"Y-Yes, a man always remembers! I'll do whatever you throw at me!"

She liked where this was going. "Okay. The consequence for you is that you have to wear a bunny costume the whole day tomorrow and have your picture taken for S_orcerer's Weekly."_

"As a man, I will!" Poor Elfman, he's started shaking because he knows how the guild will react to him tomorrow, and it won't be pretty. He stood up, and left the table, now free from this horrid game.

The guild doors swung open. Wendy, Charla, and Happy entered the guild. The went up to where they were playing truth or dare.

"Hi guys!" She smiled. She was always so happy.

"Hey," Gray said hoping that she wouldn't ask what they were doing. It would be bad for a young kid like her to be involved in their game of true or dare.

"Have you seen Lucy-san? I need to give back a book I borrowed from her."

Gray didn't want her to know what was really going on, so he told her " You can't see her right now because she and Natsu ate some of Erza's cake, and the master is making them clean the storage closet to pay for what they did. And he doesn't want anyone disturbing them right now." _For thinking that up on the spot, I think I did pretty good._ Gray thought.

"Oh. Okay! I'll give it to her when they're done."

"Um, how 'bout you give it to me and I'll give it to her, because who knows how long they're going to be cleaning."

"Sure." Wendy gave Gray the book and walked over to her usual table and started chatting with Happy and Charla.

The guild doors swung open again to reveal, the one and only Erza Scarlet.

"Natsu! Gray! Lucy! I need to talk to all of you!" The red-haired mage said. Gray ran up to her, dreading what was going to happen. "Where's Natsu and Lucy? They didn't go on a job, did they?" An evil aura surrounded her.

Gray gulped. " N-no, they didn't."

"Well where are they?"

"Uhmm...You see...They're-"

"They're cleaning the supply closet!" Wendy chirped. Erza started walking over to the supply closet, to find out just what was going on.

* * *

_I really don't like this. _Lucy thought. During the last few minuets he had closed the space between them.

"Lucy, I have to confess something. I really, really like you." If only he could sober up right this instant! That would make things a whole lot better!

"N-Natsu! What are you doing!"

"I'm hoping we could become something...more." He leaned in, as if he was going to kiss me. I moment I had been dreading and he will never remember. I braced myself. I waited for his lips to meet mine, but the never did. Instead The was now a sword in between me and Natsu, and a voice yelling "Natsu! Lucy! What are you doing?"

* * *

**I hope you all liked it! I gotta say though, axelialea kinda gave me the idea on how to end it. I know Natsu seems a little OC. Pleases review and follow! I'll try to update it by Wednesday, so just hang in there, okay?**

**Don't kill each other! Bye! How did I get the text this big?**


	3. Chapter 3: Rain

**Hi guys! I feel like doing a game with y'all so you can kinda know me a bit better! Here's what you gotta do: In your review, ask me a question. I'll answer them in the next chapter-update.**

**And yes, I know I'm updating a day early than what I said. Think of it as an early Christmas gift. **

**I AM STARTING ANOTHER STORY! Just to tell you, thought you might like to know.**

**So, anyway... Let's go back to our favorite guild.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do ****_NOT_**** own Fairy Tail or any of the characters. **

* * *

Recap:

_"Lucy, I have to confess something. I really, really like you." If only he could sober up right this instant! That would make things a whole lot better!_

_"N-Natsu! What are you doing!"_

_"I'm hoping we could become something...more." He leaned in, as if he was going to kiss me. The moment I had been dreading and the one he will never remember. I braced myself. I waited for his lips to meet mine, but the never did. Instead The was now a sword in between me and Natsu, and a voice yelling "Natsu! Lucy! What are you doing?"_

* * *

Chapter 3

I froze. Erza was in front of me with an evil, murderous, and frightened aura. How did that work? And why was she back so early?

"E-Erza! I-It's not what you think!" I really hope she doesn't make any _conclusions._

"Never mind that, I'll find out when I'll deal with you two later. But right now, I need to fill you in on what's happening." Her voice was serious. She grabbed me and Natsu and drug us out of the closet. She threw us at a table that had a very scared Gray. He was so scared that he wasn't even stripping! That says something.

Gray leaned and whispered to me "I'm surprised she didn't kill you two."

_Now_ I'm confused. "Why would she have killed us?" I whispered back. I'm going to get an answer right now.

He looked shocked. "Wait-you guys weren't...?"

"NO! What do you think I am? Stupid?" _So that's why Cana had an evil smile. WHY WOULD THAT THINK THAT? _

"Lucy, Natsu, Gray. We have a very serious matter on our hands right now. I'm sure you've all seen that it's been rain for quite some time." Now that I take a good look at her, she looks worn out. What's happened?

"So, why does that matter? It's probably Juvia because she's been sad lately." Gray said, not so scared anymore.

"No, Gray, it's not Juvia. While I was out on my job, I ran into this man. He looked suspicious, but I let him be because I had a job to do. Yesterday, I ran into him again, but this time, he was different. He looked insane. We were in a dark alley, and he didn't seem to see me. I went up as close as I dare to see what he was doing, and saw that he was casting a Forbidden Spell. The spell causes rain, and the rain makes you go insane and you'll eventually kill yourself."

We all gasped. None of us were expecting that. I glanced at Natsu. He didn't look like he was drunk anymore, which was a good thing, since we would probably need him to help take down this guy.

"I went up to try to stop him, but he vanished. I need your help to find him and take him down, since that is the only way to reverse the spell. But whatever you do, don't get completely soaked by the rain, because it's now at its full power, so there is a 100% chance that you will go insane."

We all looked at each other, knowing what may happen. It was a chance we all had to take, and we knew it.

"Let's head out!" Erza turned and walked out of the guild along with the rest of Team Natsu, including Happy, who saw what was going on and followed.

* * *

"Erza! Where exactly are we running to?" We've been running for miles and I'm starting to get worn out. And I can't stop thinking about that stupid closet!

"Just one more mile to the town called Hikari. Don't stop though Lucy, we have to get there and into a safe place before we get drenched." They hurried to get to Hikari and to get out of this rain. It was bad enough that they were starting to get cold by the rain, even though they were sweating, but there was a possibility that they could go insane. _This has been one crazy day so far, but what's next?_

After about fifteen minuets, they reached Hikari. They went into the closest building to them, which happened to be a magic shop. Once they got in, they collapsed onto the floor. They ran for about eight miles and they were exhausted.

"Are you all okay?" I looked up to see who was talking to us. It was an elderly man, who was most likely the store keeper.

"Yes, just tired from running," I said. "Do you mind if we stay here until we dry off?"

"No, not at all, just let me ask you this. Why were you running?" I looked at Team Natsu to see if I could tell him. But instead of me talking, Erza started.

"You cannot stay out in the rain long, for you would go insane. Surely you've heard of the_ Shi no ame_ spell, since you run a magic shop." Erza eyed him suspiciously, as if he were a suspect for causing the spell. Maybe he looked like the man who was casting the spell.

"Yes, in fact, I have. I think that I had a book that was all about the mysterious _Death Rain._"

"Where is the book now?" Erza gave him a glare that meant "If-you-don't-tell-me-I-will-kill-you". The old man and Lucy shivered in fear. Natsu, thinking that meant that Lucy was cold, scooted closer to her to help warm her up. He didn't dare even _think _about putting his arms around her, because after the "closet incident", who knows what Erza might do.

"I sold the book to a young man, around the age of twenty, about one week ago, when the..rain...started." The realization finally hit the man, who was probably cursing himself for his stupidity. It wasn't his fault that he didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. The effects of the rain will only now start causing people to go insane, and eventually, kill them.

"Don't blame yourself. Just please give us a description of the man, if you will."

"He was about six-foot three, messy brown hair, and green eyes, if I recall correctly."

"Now, do you remember what the book says to reverse the spell."

"Yes I do," He looked really grim now. _Could it be that bad? _" Will you follow me into the back room to explain, but only the scarlet haired woman." He seamed to understand that she was the leader of the group.

"Yes, I'll follow." He motioned her to follow him and soon they were out of sight. I looked over at Natsu, who was closer to me than when we came into the store. _When did he...?_

"Any clue on what they're talking about?" I looked from Natsu, to Gray, to Happy. All of them shook their head.

"Only that they're talking about how to reverse the spell, over than that, I'm stumped." Gray said, while finally getting into a sitting position.

"Aye." Happy was now awake and heading to Natsu, who looked lost in thought. Well, this was a first. Since when did Natsu ever think anything out? Maybe the alcohol did something to his brain to make it work like a normal person's.

"N-Natsu, are you okay? You look a little...spaced out." He looked up at me like I was insane, then shocked. He realized that if he went into thought, everyone noticed, especially Lucy. _Well, she _is _my best friend. _He thought. _Although I do wish we could be something more. NO Natsu, your mind's just jacked up because of the alcohol, and that's it. Nothing else. Lucy is a friend. FRIEND._

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" He crossed his arms and turned his head away like a little kid. I inwardly giggled. Sometimes, I think he's actually a little kid stuck in an adult's body.

* * *

"Are you sure that is the only way to reverse the spell?" Erza didn't want to do _that_ not to anyone, especially Lucy. It made her stomach hurt just thinking about it.

"Sadly, it's true. If there was any other way, I would tell you in an instant, because she looks like a nice, young lady. I will look into it, and if I find anything, I'll go and tell you immediately." The old man had sorrow in his eyes, hoping that they would find a new way to stop the rain. They had young minds, they can do it. Hopefully, on time though.

"It's now her choice, but she'll probably want to do this. She wouldn't want it to be any other way. Thank you for your time, sir." Erza turned and walked out the door. _There has to be another way. _Erza thought. _Lucy, no matter what, I'll find another way to reverse the spell. I_ promise.

* * *

"Gray, your cloths," Lucy said, turning away from the sight of a nude Gray. They'd been sitting there for fifteen minuets, waiting on Erza.

"What's taking Erza so long?" Natsu said, waiting to get to a battle already. He didn't like just sitting around so his thoughts could eat him alive. Although he didn't completely mind, because they were of Lucy. Just then, Erza came out of the back room, looking pale.

"Let's go find an hotel where we can spend the night and plan." She turned away from them and started to head out the door.

"What did he tell you, Erza?" Gray came back, fully clothed.

Erza stopped and turned around. She gave him the "I-don't-want-to-talk-about-it-and-if-you-pursue-the-topic-anymore-I'll-kill-you" look. Him and Natsu started hugging each other. Apparently, Natsu was thinking the same thing. Whatever Erza and the old man talked about, it wasn't good and she wasn't going to tell us. At least, not right now.

They went back into the rain, looking for the Erza had stayed at before she came back to the guild. From what she said, it was on the other side of town. When they finally got to the hotel, they went into the room they rented and collapsed. Hikari was a very large town, so it took them about ten minuets just to get to the hotel. Lucy looked around. It _looked _like no one was soaked, but she couldn't tell. She sighed and put her head back down. She was to tired to do anything besides sleep. Her eyes started to shut when she heard it. It was not a normal giggle or alcohol induced, it was a giggle only made by mad people.

Gray, Lucy, and Erza's head all shot up, looking for the source of the giggle. All their eyes fell upon Natsu, who was indeed giggling evilly. Erza and Gray's mouths dropped to the floor. "IS NATSU GIGGLING?" They yelled at the same time.

"That fact that he's giggling isn't the matter," Lucy said. "but listen to _how _he's giggling." They all listened to a still-giggling Natsu. Erza's eyes widened, knowing what Lucy was talking about. She got up and walked over to Natsu, and punched him in the gut. He was knocked out.

"E-Erza! What did you do that for? I know it was annoying, but still!" Gray said, not knowing what was going on.

"Gray," She turned to face him. He gasped when he saw how much she was shaking. She had also gotten even paler. "Natsu is going insane."

* * *

**So, what 'ya think? Like it? Hate it? Wanna kill me now? Wouldn't blame you, though, since I keep ending my chapters like this.**

**REMEMBER TO ASK A QUESTION!**

**Natsu: Yeah, do what she says.**

**Me: WH- WHEN DID YOU GET HERE! *Falls to the ground and faints***

**Natsu: I think she's even weirder than Lucy, and that's saying something.**

**Lucy: LUUUCCCCYYYY KICK! *Kicks Natsu in the face* I am NOT weird, you idiot!**

**Natsu: WHY'D YOU KICK ME! I'M NOT IN YOUR APARTMENT!**

**Lucy: *sighs* Please review!**

**Me: *wakes up* Do what she said. *Faints again* **


	4. Chapter 4: Potion

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long, had a lot of school work. But I'm back!**

**Natsu: You didn't have a lot of school work, you're just un-smart.**

**Me: *faceplam* Says the person who says un-smart. Anyway, time to answer questions!**

**leoslady4ever: My favorite character would have to be Natsu, and not because he's one of the main characters. He'll fight for what he believes in, even if the whole world would try to stop him. He'll protect his nakama, even if it would mean death, and he's just so stupid he's funny!**

**Natsu: Hey! You're the stupid one, stupid. Now you better get on with the story or you'll be barbecued.**

**Me: AAAHHHHH NATSU'S SCARY! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do ****_NOT _****own Fairy Tail or any of the characters.**

* * *

Recap:

_"E-Erza! What did you do that for? I know it was annoying, but still!" Gray said, not knowing what was going on._

_"Gray," She turned to face him. He gasped when he saw how much she was shaking. She had also gotten even paler._

_"Natsu is going insane."_

* * *

Chapter 4

"What do you mean that fire retard is going insane?" Gray looked over at his long term rival. There's no way that _giggling _means he's going insane, now can it? He should be the last one to go insane since he can heat himself up to sped up the drying process.

Erza held fire-prof restraints and starting tying the now insane Natsu onto a bed. "Have you ever heard Natsu giggle, especially like _that?" _She didn't know how he was the first one herself. There must be something weakening his immune system. But what?

"Lucy, Gray." She was now done tying Natsu, so she turned to face the other to mages. "Did Natsu drink or eat anything not of his normal diet?"

Gray and Lucy both looked at each other. They came with a mutual agree, with just their eyes, that they will never play a game that involved Cana ever again.

"Y-Yes, he did. He had three beers." Lucy said, avoiding the ex-quip mage's eyes. She looked back over to Gray for help in explaining, but he was so scared that he hasn't even stripped yet.

"Why did he drink beer? Never mind that, right now we need to find out _why _it caused his immune system to weaken. Lucy, do you know what kind of beer he drunk, or maybe even the color of the bottles?" Erza looked like she was thinking hard, and she was.

Gray answered instead of Lucy. "Two of the bottles were brown, while the last one was a dark blue." It was strange, considering he's never seen a dark blue beer bottle before. He had just thought that it was a new brand, but he has his suspicions now.

"Are you sure it was dark blue?" Erza was now eyeing him, and he caught the message.

"Y-Yes!" He ran and hugged Lucy like he would Natsu whenever Erza gave him that look.

"KKKYYYYYAAAAA! LET GO OF ME!" Lucy hit him in the head and he let go, now with a bump on his head.

* * *

"I hope that was the right thing to do!" Mira said, knowing that Erza was with them now.

"It was and you know it. Those two will never figure out themselves. All they need is a little push." Cana said. "Bye the way, what did you give him to end up like that?" She was curious. She knew Natsu could handle a lot of anything, even if he's never tried it before.

"It's called _Hore-yaku _or Love Potion. It makes the person who drinks it realize their true love and speak their mind. Although, it makes their immune system weaker by 80%. It shouldn't be that bad though, since Natsu's immune system is stronger than most people's." Mira started to clean lie crazy, because she was worried and wanted to take her mind off of it.

"How long does it last though, because Erza had them go with her somewhere and they really don't need Natsu saying anymore than what he already does."

"It lasts one hour, unless the person gets knocked out. But, the weakness in your immune system will still be there. You got lucky it was Erza who took him, because they probably took a train so she knocked him out."

* * *

"This is not good. This is not good..."Erza was repeating that line, while walking around in a circle freaking out.

"Erza?" Lucy started. She wanted to know _why _this was not good. "What's so wrong about a dark blue bottle?"

Erza stopped her ranting and turned around to look at Lucy.

"A blue-bottle represents the _Hore-yaku. _If it was anyone else, it would be fine. One of the side effects of the _Hore-yaku_ is that your immune system weakens. To a normal person, by now their immune system would have been good as new. But for Dragon Slayers, especially Natsu, the side effects for any kind of potion is three times longer. Because of that potion, he's insane." Now Erza partially understood why they had been in the closet like that. And she knew just who would do this sort of thing. Sure, she realized that Mira wanted them to realize their feelings soon, but this was not a good day for that. Mira ws going to have a little "talk" when all this is over. If it ever is.

"And," Erza continued. "with the beer mixed in with it, his immune system was weakened by 90%."

Lucy gasped. Sure, she really wanted to know what the potion does, but that will have to wait. Right now, they needed a plan that didn't involve Natsu at all. And this was the perfect time to discuss that with him K.O.

"So, how will we do this without Natsu?" Gray asked, now completely understanding that he wasn't pulling a prank on them and that he really was insane.

"Gray, you stay here with Natsu. No objecting or else you will have to face the punishment. You are to make sure Natsu does not get free, the best way to do that is to keep knocking him out. Do you understand me?" Erza now had an evil aura surrounding her.

"A-Aye!" Gray said while running to sit next to the motionless Natsu.

"Lucy, you are to come with me to an open field. I'll tell you what we have to do when we get there." Erza started dragging Lucy out the door.

"What do I get to do?" Happy said, knowing that they won't take him with them.

"Umm...You have to watch Gray and make sure he doesn't try to run away and find us." Happy looked really happy at being able to stay with Natsu, even with him being insane.

"Erza, I don'-" Gray stopped when he saw Erza's "don't-question-my-authority" glare. Erza and Lucy ran out the door.

"Why do I have to be stuck with Natsu and have a cat watch over me?" Gray mumbled while looking at the K.O. Dragon Slayer. "Even though Lucy's strong, I don't think she'll be able to keep up with whatever Erza's gonna make her do. Maybe I should follow them."

Happy flew and tackled Gray's face and sent him falling backwards unto the ground.

"You're not gonna leave Natsu, or do you want to face the consequence?" Now Happy had an evil aura around him. What was with people and evil auras today?

"Fine, fine. I get what you mean." Gray stood up and sat on the windowsill. He wanted to be able to help, and if it meant babysitting Natsu, he would gladly do it. But still, he wanted to fight. He wanted whoever did this to pay.

Just then, Natsu started to move. Gray looked back at his comrade. He opened his eyes.

"Gray, hehehe, we have to, hehehe, go, hehehe, find them, hehe." No way, Gray thought. _He's trying to fight the insane spell within him. _

"We can't." Gray was just about to hit him when Natsu broke the restraints. Who would've thought they would be so weak?

"Hehehe, we have, hehehe, to. We, hehehe, have to save, hehehe, save her." Before Gray could rap his mind around the fact that be broke the restraints, Natsu punched him in the gut.

Gray was knocked out.

* * *

"Okay, we're here Lucy." Erza said, while they're standing in the middle of a giant field.

"So, what do we have to do now?" Lucy said, confused on why Erza wanted her to come instead of Gray.

"Lucy," Erza turned to her with a stern face, regretting what was going to have to happen. "you have to-" Erza was cut off by a bang and soon, Lucy found herself flying into a tree. The impact was hard, and she started coughing up blood. When she stopped coughing, she got into her fighting stance, looking around to see what had happened. _It looks like someone tried to bomb us, _Lucy thought. She figured that it was the person who cast the spell in the first place.

"LUCY! ARE YOU OKAY?" She saw Erza in her Heaven's Wheel armor flying t'words her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lucy told her. "Did you see who did it?"

"No, but I think I know who did." Erza called out. She landed in front of Lucy and re-equipped into her normal armor.

"Any clue to where they are?" Lucy asked Erza. She could tell by the older mages eyes that she didn't know either.

"Wherever they are, we're going to find them. We can't do what we were going to do with them trying to kill us." Erza started looking around to see where the culprit was hiding. She could sense his magic, but she couldn't pin-point it.

* * *

He was standing right behind them. Okay, not right behind them, but very close. _They're falling right into my trap. _He thought. The duo were standing right on top of a bomb that would kill them this time for sure. He had to stop them from doing the ritual, or else the spell would break. Now all he had to do is press the button in his hand, and they would be dead.

He began to press the button when he got hit in the face and heard "Don't you hurt her, you idiot!" He was sent flying backwards. _Alright, time to play with the fairies._

* * *

Erza and Lucy turned around when they heard it. _Natsu, _Lucy thought. _Now I know who you were talking about in your sleep. But did you know this was going to happen? _

"Natsu!" Erza yelled. She was mad, but grateful that even though he was insane, he would still save his nakama at all costs. However, "Where's Gray?"

"I, hehehe, knocked him, hehe, out so I could, hehehehehehehe, come save, hehehe, you guys." _Man this is hard. _Natsu thought. _I'm trying to save Lucy will something's messing with my mind. that just makes me mad. _Natsu started running t'words him "Roar of the fire dragon!" His attack missed and the man was smirking. _What the?_

* * *

"Lucy, let's get farther away and I'll tell you what you have to do." Erza said, a distant look in her eyes. They walked about fifty feet away from the battle.

"Lucy," Erza started. This was hard to tell the celestial mage, but she had to. "in order to reverse the spell, a steller spirit mage has to give up the memory or the person they love the most."

_Mom._

* * *

**So, how'd I do?**

**Natsu: Why'd you make me go insane? Why couldn't it be the ice princess?**

**Me: Because that would mess up the story line!**

**Natsu: You should still do the question and answer thingy, you mostly complemented me, so now everyone should see how awesome I am!**

**Me: *sigh* Alright, I'll do it. You hear that everyone! You can still ask me questions! **

**Nastu: Now *cracks knuckles* Johny, me and you need to have a talk.**

**Me: You already know what's going to happen, don't you?**

**Natsu: Yea, I do.**

**Me: Everyone! Please review! I need something to do now that I think Natsu's going to put me in the hospital.**

**Natsu: Hehehe.**


	5. Chapter 5: Memories

**So, how y'all been? Good? Good, because you just might not like me after this chapter, like Natsu.**

**Natsu: You're so mean!**

**Me: Well, I have to do this! You know what will happen if I don't!**

**Natsu: *gulps* A-Aye!**

**Me: Good.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do ****_NOT _****own Fairy Tail or any of the characters.**

* * *

Recap:

_"Lucy," Erza started. This was hard to tell the celestial mage, but she had to. "in order to reverse the spell, a stellar spirit mage has to give up the memory of the person they love the most."_

_Mom._

* * *

Chapter 5

"L-Lucy! Are you okay?" Lucy stood frozen, in shock. For the sake of _everyone, _she had to forget her mother. Her mother, the one who was always on her mind. She wasn't sure if she wanted to let her memories go, but she knew she had to.

"Oh, yeah. How do we do it?" Erza was taken aback for a moment, hearing the eagerness in the blondes voice. _She must be wanting to get this over with before she can change her mind. She's doing something that I could never do. _

"We have to do a counter spell. Once the spell is over, you will fall asleep and the rain will stop. During your sleep, you will lose the memories, and when you wake up, you won't remember her. Are you sure you still want to go through with this?"

"Yes, I do." _So she knows it's my mom. I need to talk to her later about that. Oh wait, I can't. I won't remember mom. _"I need to do this for everyone, and fast, because we're almost soaked. Also, if I can't remember her, I can't be sad about it, right?"

"Okay, let's begin."

* * *

Natsu had the man pinned down, and was punching him in the face.

"Hehe-why would you-hehehe- do a spell-hehehe-like this?" Natsu's eyes were wide, like a madman's, and he had an evil smile. He was truly insane.

"Because...men...do not...deserve...to live!" The man said in between the punches.

"That doesn't-hehehehe-mean to kill-hehehe-them! Everyone makes-hehehe-mistakes. And for you-hehehe-trying to kill-hehehe-everyone-hehehe-I will kill-hehehe-YOU!" The man was frightened. He didn't know someone could have so much control, and yet so little.

* * *

"Gray...Gray...GRAY!" Happy shouted while hitting Gray in the face with a fish.

"W-What?" Gray looked around, remembering why he was knocked out. "Where is flame brain?"

"He went to where Erza and Lucy are!"

"WHAT? Happy, can you fly me over to where they are?"

"As long as you aren't as heavy as Lucy." Happy flew over and grabbed Gray. "Hey! You aren't near as heavy as Lucy!"

* * *

"Koko de kono hito wa, nanji no unmei o ukeireru. Anata no aisuru saiai no oboeteinai mono to shimasu. Anata ga me o samasu toki ni, anata no omoide ga kieteiku. Kurayami no naka ni, anata wa karera ni mō mimasen." Erza had her hands on Lucy's shoulders, while she was chanting the spell. The rain stopped, and Lucy was now asleep. Erza laid her down on the ground. She was walking over to Natsu to see he doesn't make too much damage to the man, on his own.

"You will never try to hurt my nakama again!" Natsu yelled as he kept punching the man in the face. Just then Natsu stopped and fell backwards, unconscious.

"Just as the old man said, everyone who went insane will go unconscious too." Erza said. She was finaly over to where the two men were. "Now, you will come with me, and I will turn you over to the Magic Council and they'll deal with you then." She grabbed the man's shirt collar, lifted him up, and punched him in the gut.

"Now I have to drag all three of them back to the hotel." She started to grab all three of them.

"Oi! Erza, what happened?" Gray and Happy finally found were they all went. They would've been there earlier, but Happy just _had _to stop at a pond and catch a fish.

A dark, evil aura surrounded Erza. "Why did you let him escape?"

"B-B-Because h-he knocked m-me o-o-out!" Gray and Happy started hugging each other, not wanting to face the Titian's wrath.

She held up a hand and turned her face away from them. "I will deal with you two when we return to the guild. Understood?"

"A-Aye!"

"Good, now help me carry these three back to the hotel. Happy, you are to carry Lucy and make sure she's still sleeping."

"Aww, but Lucy's heavy!"

"Did you say anything?"

"N-Nope!" Happy flew over and poked Lucy in the head. Now knowing that she was still asleep, he picked her up and started flying back to the hotel.

"Erza, who is this man anyway?" He nodded his head to the man that was slung over his shoulder. His face was so bruised it wasn't even funny!

"He's the man who cast the spell." With that they started walking back to the hotel.

* * *

_"Mommy, Mommy!" A little blonde haired girl started running t'words her mom, with tears in her eyes._

_"What is it Lucy?" Layla sat down on a rock and put her daughter up on her lap._

_"The lady in my book left her mommy for this boy! Yet she said that she loved her mommy very much! Why would she leave her if she loved her?" Lucy said, tears still flowing from her eyes._

_Layla started to pet her daughter's hair. "Well, you see Lucy, sometimes people find someone who they don't want to be apart from. If they do go apart from them, nothing seems right. That person can really love their mom, while really loving the other person to."_

_Lucy looked up. "But how can that happen?"_

_"There's a love that you have for your parents and family, and then there's the love you have that's saved for someone special. Though both loves are very strong, the love for your special someone can be stronger than your love for your family."_

_"I'll never love someone more than you!" _

_Layla giggled and patted Lucy's head. "Now, what books have you been reading?"_

_Lucy looked from side to side, not crying anymore. "Umhm...Bye mommy!" Lucy ran off back to the house._

* * *

"Erza, when are they going to wake up?" Gray was getting tiered of hearing Natsu's snoring, and he didn't want to keep thinking of what his punishment is going to be.

"Be patient Gray. If it were not for Lucy, more and more people would be going insane. Would you want that to happen?" Erza glared over at the ice-make mage.

"N-Nope!" Gray started dancing around by himself to please the ex-quip mage, who was eating a piece of strawberry cake.

Natsu started stirring on the bead. "Lucy!" Natsu jolted awake and sat up. He looked from side to side and saw that she was on the next bed over.

"Hey, flame brain, so you got a crush on Lucy?" Gray wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. His mind was still wanting to know what happened in the closet, but that will have to wait until they were both up.

"N-No! Why would you even think that?" _What's this warm feeling coming to my cheeks? I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO FEEL WARM! __  
_

"Well, because you said her name when you first woke up, and the fact that YOU'RE STARING AT HER!" _I'm not staring at- oh wait, I guess I am. _

"I guess that means you like Juvia because you're always staring at her, ice princess."

"What did you call me, flame brain?"

"ENOUGH! You two will not fight the rest of the day or you will face the consequence." Erza had an evil aura around her, again. What is with her and evil auras today?

"A-Aye!" Natsu and Gray started hugging each other, acting like best friends so Erza won't kill them.

After they stopped hugging each other, Natsu looked back at Lucy. She didn't seem to be completely okay. _Wait, why is she even asleep anyway? _

"Erza?"

"Yes, Natsu?" She was now done with her cake, so she didn't mind answering the questions that she knew were going to come.

"Why is Lucy asleep? Someone didn't beat her up, did they?"

"No, Natsu, someone didn't beat her up. It was a part of the way to reverse the spell." _I can't believe he doesn't realize that he likes her. I wonder what will happen when he does. _

"What did you guys have to do to reverse the spell." Gray said, listening into the conversation.

"I-uhm-well..."

"Out with it!"

"Fine, Lucy had to give up the memory of the person she loves the most! Are you satisfied with that?" Erza started shaking again. She still can't believe that Lucy did that so easily. That is something that she would never be able to do.

Natsu and Gray looked at each other with their eyes wide. Not only is Lucy losing memories, Erza is shaking! What has this world come to?

"Who is the person she loves the most?" Natsu asked, still wide-eyed.

"Her mother, of course." _Or let's just hope it's her mom. _

"Oh, well that's not too bad, right? I mean her mom's dead, so her mom won't have to go through her daughter not knowing who she is."

"NATSU! THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Erza yelled, trying to figure out how stupid and dense he can be.

"Erza, would you quite yelling?" Everyone turned their heads to Lucy, who was now sitting up in the bed.

"LUCY!" Natsu ran and hugged her.

"Get off of me!" She pushed him off of her. She looked at him for a minuet.

"Who are you?"

* * *

**Muahaha! I'm so evil! This is why Natsu beat me up, and it is so worth it! Okay, maybe not entirely, but mostly.**

**Oh, and where it looks like Erza's talking gibberish, it's actually Japanese. Here's what it means: '****This person here, accept thy fate. You shan't remember your dear beloved. When you wake up, your memories fade. Into the darkness, you see them no more.'**

******Natsu: Johny, why did it have to be me?**

******Me: Because...**

******Natsu: Tell me!**

******Me: I'll tell you later!**

******Natsu: Fine.**

******Me: I'm getting to used to you being around.**

******Natsu: Oh really? I think I'll just go back to Lucy's then.**

******Me: Then I won't tell you the secret!**

******Natsu: I'll stay. You people out there better review! Johny likes to know what you think and the question-thingy is still going on!**

******See 'ya later!**


	6. Chapter 6: More Than Just One

**Hey, I'm back when I should be studying for my exams next week! You all should love me right about now because I'm doing this. **

**I had someone ask me what this has to do with Truth or Dare. Well, in later chapters, you'll see. **

**Natsu: Johny, why can't I touch your notebook?**

**Me: Because last time you did, you saw my ideas and almost killed me! So no more notebook for you!**

**Natsu: Johny, you're no fun! **

**Me: *sigh* You people see what I have to deal with? Anyway please ask questions about anything you want! I want to see how creative you all can get! Anyway, back to the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do ****_NOT _****own Fairy Tail or any of the characters.**

* * *

Recap:

_"Erza, would you quite yelling?" Everyone turned their heads to Lucy, who was now sitting up in the bed._

_"LUCY!" Natsu ran and hugged her._

_"Get off of me!" She pushed him off of her. She looked at him for a minuet._

_"Who are you?" _

* * *

Chapter 6

"L-Lucy, it's me, Natsu. Your best friend." Natsu was on the ground, looking up at his partner. How could she forget him, of all people?

"Well, you don't look familiar. Erza, Gray, Happy, are you sure this guy should be with us? He doesn't look like he goes well with our team." Lucy looked at Natsu with a questioning face, wondering why this guy was with them.

Erza's eyes widened. _She loves Natsu more than her own mother. Wait until Maria and everyone else hears about this. _

Gray, on the other hand, was laughing so much that he fell to the ground clutching his stomach. I was just to ironic and he couldn't help but laugh. Everyone in the guild has been trying to get them together since who knows when, and _now _they find out that Natsu is the person Lucy loves the most. Plus, now he had something to get flame-brain off his tracks about Juvia stalking him all the time.

"Gray, this is no laughing matter! You and Natsu, follow me. Lucy and Happy, stay here until we get back." Erza grabbed the two boys by their shirt collars, yes Gray still had his shirt on, and drug them out the door.

"Happy," Lucy looked t'words the exceed. "Do you know who that person is?"

Happy looked at Lucy in disbelief. How could Lucy forget Natsu, spell or no spell? "Lucy?"

"What?"

"Who brought you to Fair Tail?" _Please say Natsu. _

"You did! How could you forget?"

"Oh," Happy looked away from Lucy. He couldn't believe that this was happening. There was no way on Earthland that she would forget Natsu. _Maybe she was just pulling a prank on all of them and if they give her a fish she'll stop the joke. _

* * *

"What are we going to do about this?" Erza looked at Gray, then at Natsu. She really had not expected Lucy to love Natsu more than her mom. What's going to happen now? If she doesn't know him, she'll be more reluctant to trust him.

Natsu was sitting there in shock. _Lucy doesn't remember me. After everything we've been through together, she doesn't remember me! And it's probably because of that stupid spell she and Erza did. What does that spell do anyway? _

Gray was just sitting there trying not to laugh. Even though thy were in the lobby, Erza wouldn't hesitate to knock him out then and there. Plus, if he did start laughing, he'll probably get an even worse punishment than what he already has. What he needed to do right now was think. They needed to find a way to get her to remember, or she'll have to start from square one with Natsu again. He didn't think the guild would be able to wait that long for her to know him again. But, that just gave him an idea.

"Maybe, if we re-do this whole day again, then she might start to remember? But there now has to be someone with her at all the times that Natsu was with her at her house, because I don't think she'll like the idea of having someone she doesn't know in her apartment."

"Gray, that might actually work. You'll fill in for Natsu, since I'm supposed to be gone. I think we can even get the whole guild to do this, especially once they find out how she lost her memory of him." Erza was surprized that she didn't think of this herself. "Let's head back to our room to get Lucy and Happy."

* * *

"Lucy, do you remember who saved you when you jumped out of the sky cell at Phantom Lord?" Happy was asking questions to see if it would help Lucy remember. None of the questions, so far, have worked.

"I-I don't know." Lucy was getting tired of the questions. Now her head was hurting extremely bad. Lucy shut her eyes and started holding her head. One part of her mind said that it was probably that guy that was in here earlier, while the other part said that there was no way it could've been him, she didn't even know him. Those parts of her mind was fighting while another part was saying something that she didn't understand, but yet it felt familiar. With all this happening at once, her head felt like it was going to explode.

"Lucy! Are you okay?" Happy flew over to Lucy. She hadn't even realized that she was crying until then. She was going to answer Happy, but her head hurt so much that she couldn't talk or think straight. She felt like she was going to die, but that was probably only to good to be true. The tears ran down her face, and there was nothing she could do about that. She wasn't even going to try to control them. All she wanted was for this feeling to stop.

She felt herself slipping into unconsciousness when the door slammed open. Erza walked in and then noticed Lucy. She ran over to her. "Lucy, what wrong, are you hurt? Happy, do you know what's going on?"

"No, I just asked her a question and then this happened!"

"What did you ask her?" Lucy was now asleep, but the pain was still written all over her face.

"I asked her who saved her when she fell from the sky tower! Please don't kill me Erza, kill Natsu instead!" Happy flew over and hid behind Natsu.

"Hey! I don't wanna die either!" Natsu walked up to Lucy and Erza, wondering what was happening to Lucy.

"Happy, don't ask her anymore questions like that. The spell and her mind are fighting for control, and it seems like Lucy is losing. Every time you ask her something that only has to do with Natsu, this will happen." Erza made a mental note not to leave her alone again with Happy for a while.

Natsu looked at Lucy and started thinking, yes he was actually thinking. _What if my presence alone can do this to Lucy in the future? If that happens, I would have to stop hanging around her. _

"Natsu, can you please take our captive over to the Magic Counsel? When Lucy wakes up this time, there's no telling how she will react after what she just went through. If the man wakes up before you get there, just knock him out again." Erza didn't want Lucy going into hysterics is she wakes up and sees him. "After you've dropped him off, meet us back at the guild to further discuss our plan."

"Fine." Natsu finally took his eyes off of Lucy. He went over to the man, who is still K.O., and slung him over his shoulder. "See you guys back at the guild." Natsu walked out the door and started running to the Magic Counsel.

"Gray, we should get back to the guild. Will you take Lucy back to her apartment and stay there until she wakes up?" The way Erza said it made it sound less like a question, and more like an order.

"Sure." Gray walked over to Lucy and picked her up bridal-style. Her face still made it look like she was in pain. He wanted to help her, but knew he couldn't do anything except try to help her remember.

* * *

Lucy stirred and sat up. She was at her house, tucked in her bed. She tried to remember what had happened, but she couldn't. She looked over and found her window open a usual, though she doesn't understand why she keeps it open or unlocked.

"You're finally awake." Lucy looked away from the window to see who was talking to her. She saw Gray, who was only in his boxers, sitting on her couch.

"Gray, your cloths." She said pointing to the discarded shirt on the floor.

"KYYAAAA!" He yelled. He ran around trying to find all his abandoned cloths. He returned to chair, now fully clothed.

"You know Lucy, everyone thought you were going to forget your mom, not Natsu."

Lucy didn't say anything for the next few minuets. When she did...

"Gray."

"What?"

"Who's my mom?"

* * *

**I tricked you, I tricked you! Muhahaha! How'd you like it, though? Bet you didn't see that coming, now did 'ya?**

**Natsu: Johny, as soon as you finish this story, I'm going to kill you.**

**Me: Why? *looks over at Natsu* You have my notebook. *evil aura surrounding me***

**Natsu: J-Johny! Please don't kill me! If you kill me, you won't be able to finish any of your stories!**

**Me: Why do you have to be right?**

**Natsu: Because I'm just that awesome!**

**Me: Please review and ask a question!**

**Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7: Which One?

**Hey guys! I'm not really gonna be on until Thursday because of mid-terms, so just warning you!**

**MsSlicingClaws asked me if I take requests, I never really thought of it, so I'll give it a try! Just PM me what you want, and I'll see if I can make it work!**

**Natsu: Can I lite your hair on fire?**

**Me: NO! WHY WOULD YOU EVEN ASK THAT?**

**Natsu: Because you told me to try to be polite or you were going to get Erza after me!**

**Me: *face palm* Natsu, asking to burn people's hair is not polite.**

**Natsu: IT ISN'T? I feel kinda bad for your brother now.**

**Me: Let's get back to the story before I kill Natsu!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do ****_NOT _****own Fairy Tail or any of the characters.**

* * *

Recap:

_"You know Lucy, everyone thought you were going to forget your mom, not Natsu."_

_Lucy didn't say anything for the next few minuets. When she did..._

_"Gray."_

_"What?"_

_"Who's my mom?" _

* * *

Chapter 7

Gray looked at Lucy, dumbfounded. _Well, this is a twist. _Gray thought. _Not only did she forget Natsu, but she forgot her mom, too. What kind of spell is this? _

"Gray, would you quite staring at me?" Lucy asked, seeing as the ice-make mage was doing this for about a minuet now. She didn't understand what was so wrong about asking who your mother is, so what was the big deal?

"Oh, um sorry." Gray turned his glance over to the side. "So you don't know who your mom is?"

"Why would I ask you who my mom is if I already knew?" She has a point there.

"I don't know. Lucy, you just stay there while I go talk to Erza about...something." Gray ran out the door, leaving a confused Lucy behind. _First there's this random guy I don't even know claiming to be my best friend. Now Gray won't tell me who my mom is and ran out the door to talk to Erza about something. I wonder what they're going to talk about? _

Lucy sighed and laid back down. If she was going to have to wait she might as well try to kill this massive headache.

* * *

"What is taking Gray so long?" Erza was pacing back and forth, with her sword drawn. There was no way Lucy could have slept that long, so something else has to be going on.

Natsu was at one of the guild tables. He had gotten back before the rest of them. He was lying down on the bench, thinking about one thing: Lucy. Why did his best friend forget him and what did that spell do? He would ask Erza, but he was afraid too because first of all, she was pacing back and forth with her sword out, and second, he had already asked her once and the redhead did not like to repeat herself. Especially after what ever the spell was took an emotional toll on her.

After about a minuet or so, Erza spoke up again. "Okay, I'm going after him!" Erza started walking up to the guild doors, when they swung open. There stood a panting Gray, with no shirt on.

Once he had regained his posture, Erza held the tip of her sword to his jugular. "Why did it take you so long to get back?" Erza, yet again, had a murderous aura around her.

"Erza," Gray started. "Lucy didn't just forget Natsu."

"Erza put her sword down. "What do you mean?"

"She also forgot her mom."

Erza's eyes widened. Well, we can honestly say she had no clue that _this _was going to happen. She thought back to what the older man had told her.

_"If she is a loving person, she might love two people the same amount. If this happens though, one of the people she forgets, she will remember somethings about one of them. The one she remembers somethings about, is the one she loves just a little less. Not enough to make somewhat of a difference, but just a little less. _

"Gray, Natsu!" Both of them were looking at her now. "We're going to Lucy's." Before either of them could object, Erza had grabbed them both and started dragging them to Lucy's.

* * *

"Luce, wake up." Natsu started poking the celestial mage's shoulder. He wasn't sure that he should be the one to wake her up, but Erza made him.

Lucy moaned and her eyes opened. "LUCY KICK!" She yelled and kicked Natsu into the wall.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" She was up on her feet with her hands on her keys, as if she were going into battle.

"Lucy, don't hurt him. He doesn't want to hurt you." Erza walked up to Lucy and put a hand on her shoulder.

"But why is he in my house? I've never seen him before." Gray looked at Lucy, dumbfounded again, while Erza knew perfectly well what was going on. The spell kept erasing any and all memories of him.

"He's just a friend of our's. Now, Lucy, be nice to him." Erza was going to have to take this slow with Lucy with the spell. But who wouldn't try to kill someone who just randomly appeared in your house and you don't even know them?

"Fine. But what is his name?"

"My name's Natsu." He flashed his signature grin at her, trying to keep himself together.

"Lucy." She started. "So, why are you guys here anyways?"

"We just wanted to know what all you know about your mom." Erza stated bluntly. It seems like she can't remember anything about Natsu, so maybe she remembers something about her mom. If that is the case, they would have to start working with her to remember her mom before they start on Natsu.

"All I know is that she had blonde hair and she died the day the dragons disappeared." Lucy was getting suspicious. _Why are they asking me about my mom? Does this ma-Natsu, have anything to do with her? _

"Are you sure that's all you know Lucy?" Gray spoke up. Whatever Erza was doing, he'd help her if it meant that his blonde friend could remember her mom and Natsu.

"Yes, I'm sure. Why are you asking anyway?" Lucy was going to get an answer as to why they're asking.

"Because, we just wanted to know what your mom was like, seeing as you don't really even talk to your dad." Erza knew she couldn't tell Lucy about the spell, because it might set her off again. No, what she needed to do was think of a way to get her friend to remember her mom.

"Oh, okay. But why _did _you bring him then?" She was pointing at Natsu, who was lying on the floor, staring at the ceiling for the second time that day. He has been thinking a lot, more than what he usually does. His mind was just thinking about the same things, and he was getting annoyed. Yes, he wanted to help her, but his mind was just getting in the way.

"He joined the guild and we wanted him to meet you. Let's go to the guild now." Erza turned and walked out the door, with the three other mages following her. Now that Lucy knows he's in the guild, for now, she won't hurt him.

* * *

They all walked into the guild. Lucy went to her usually place at the bar while Erza, Gray, and Natsu all sat at the table farthest away from the bar. They didn't need Lucy to discover their plans. Not yet, anyway.

"Alright, seeing as she keeps forgetting Natsu, we should start with trying to get her to remember her mother first. Any ideas on how we will do this?" If those two didn't have any ideas, Erza was going to take the problem up with the master. He would surely know what to do.

"Maybe we could take her back to the Heartfilla mansion and see if that brings back any memories." Gray suggested.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Erza slammed her hand into her head and kept thinking _Idiot _over and over again.

"We'll head out in the morning." Natsu said, and walked out of the guild, not caring if the redheaded demon, also known as Erza, tries to kill him in the morning. He just had to space himself for everyone, even Happy, who was spending the whole week at Wendy and Charla's place.

"I guess I should have suspected Natsu to react this way. Although, I am surprized that he hasn't gone a on a rampage yet." Erza was starting to get worried about him. He hasn't even called Gray a stripper for a while! _This just gives me all the more reason to help Lucy remember. If I don't, we might never have the Natsu we know back! _

"Well, I'm going to talk to Lucy and Mira." Gray walked over to the bar and sat on Lucy's left side.

"So, what are you two talking about?"

"Nothing." Lucy and Mira said at the same time and looked away while whistling. _What are those two talking about? _

"Aw, come on, you know you can trust me." He put on his best 'innocent' face when Lucy looked at him and she started to laugh.

"What?"

"You should have seen your face! You looked so weird!" Lucy finally said after laughing for a while. She hadn't seen a face that funny since-well, she didn't know when.

"My face isn't weird! Okay, now you have to tell me what you and Mira were talking about." _That should teach her not to laugh at me! _

Lucy had a light pink blush on her face. "W-W-Well, y-you see-"

"She said that Natsu looked kinda cute." Mira said with hearts in her eyes.

"Wow, so someone's got a little crush." Time to tease Lucy, since Natsu isn't around to yell at me.

"W-What? I-I don't know what you're talking about." Lucy crossed her arms over her chest and looked away. _Mira, I'm going to get you for this! _

"Come on Lucy, we all know that you thinking 'He is so dreamy!'" Gray had his hands clasped together, his head was tilted to the side, and he was talking with a girly voice. Lucy's face got as red as Erza's hair. Gray fell onto the floor laughing. _I think teasing her is my new favorite pass time. _

"Okay, I'm going home. Good night Mira!"

"You know I have to come with you, right?" Gray asked after he was done laughing.

"Why?"

"Erza said that I have to watch over you for a while."

"Oh. Well let's go then." _Is Erza trying to be a matchmaker now? _They got out of their seats and walked out of the guild.

* * *

"Gray, if you peep at me while I'm in the shower, you will not live to see daylight. Understood?" Lucy was giving him an evil glare, while she had an evil aura surrounding her.

"Aye!" Gray said and turned to go into her bedroom. He sat down at her desk and started reading her novel. He wouldn't tell her, but she was pretty good at writing. If he did tell her, she would know he read her novel and he would be dead.

* * *

Lucy walked out of her bathroom, fully clothed and ready to go to bed. She didn't want to give Gray even a tiny bit of hope in peeping. When she got into her bedroom, Gray was sitting on the couch, looking out the window.

He had stopped reading her novel in case she came out of the bathroom. Lucy sat down at her desk and wrote some more in her book. When she was done, it felt like she was forgetting something, and it must have been written on her face too.

"Lucy, are you okay?" Gray asked, hoping it didn't have anything to do with flame brain.

"It just feels like I'm forgetting to do something, that's all." She said this while staring at a box on one of her dressers. She couldn't even remember what was in it!

Gray knew what she was forgetting: writing a letter to her mom. he also knew that in about five seconds, she was going to ask him what was in the box on top of her dresser. Easy, the letters to her mom. He wasn't going to tell her that.

"Hey Gray, do you know what's in that box?" she pointed to the box that she had been staring at, the one with all the letters.

"I don't know." He lied. "Let's see what's in it." They both stood up and walked over to box. Lucy took off its lid and looked at its contents. Surely enough, there were all the letters she wrote to her mom, just waiting to be read.

She picked up one the letters and only read two words: _Dear Mom,. _

"These are to...my mom?" Lucy was suddenly filled with interest. When had she written all these letters? This letter said:

_Dear Mom,_

_Today was the Rainbow Sakura festival. The only thing that went wrong was that I was sick. I really wanted to go but couldn't. But Natsu and Happy dug up a Rainbow Sakura tree and sent it down the river by my apartment. I can't believe Natsu did that! He is a really great friend, who will protect his nakama at all costs. I wish you could have met him, because I think you two would get along fine, even with him accidentally destroying things all the time. He's really childish but determined. I'm really glad that I met him. Hope to see you soon._

_Love,_

_Lucy_

Tears were streaming down her face. _How did she forget Natsu and her mom? _That's when the pain hit. It was worse than last time. Way worse. She gripped her head and started screaming because of the pain. It overwhelmed her. She had never felt anything like this in her life, which was saying something. She screamed again and fell to the floor, trying to sort out her head and block out the pain. It wasn't working very well.

* * *

Natsu was walking along the river by Lucy's apartment when he smelt it: salt and water, mixed. It was coming from Lucy's house, too! He started running to get to the house when he heard her screaming. _What is wrong? _She screamed again. He jumped onto the edge of her window, which was open, and went in. He saw Lucy on the floor, holding her head and screaming. He winced. He couldn't stand to see Lucy, of all people, in pain and screaming.

He looked around her room and saw Gray standing right besides her. He had a shocked look on his face while he was trying to figure out what was wrong with her.

"Lucy, What's wrong?" Natsu and Gray said at the same time. Gray looked up to see that Natsu was in the room, too. He had probably heard her screaming and came to see what it was. That was okay, because Gray had no clue what was going on or what to do. He had a feeling it was her mind fighting with itself again, only this time, it was worse because it had to do with both Natsu and her mom.

* * *

Lucy's head is searing with pain, but when she heard _two _voices, she looked up. She saw Gray and Natsu standing over her. They both had worried looks on their faces, and she couldn't blame them, after all, she is on the ground screaming her head off.

She tried to speak, but she couldn't. She was quickly being pulled into unconsciousness. Before she fell asleep, however, she managed to say one word.

"Natsu."

* * *

**Did you guys like the little conversation between Gray, Lucy, and Mira? I thought that they kinda needed a break from the main story line after Nastu's abrupt exit.**

**Natsu: What does 'abrupt' mean?**

**Me: Look it up in the dictionary, Natsu!**

**Natsu: *scratches back of head* I, well, um, kinda burned it.**

**Me: NASTU! STOP BURNING EVERYTHING IN MY HOUSE!**

**Natsu: A-Aye!**

**Me: Good. Now, please review and ask a question and PM me a request!**

**Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8: Pain

**Hi! I am so lucky to have people like you reading my story! You all are so awesome! Sad to say, you all may hate me by the end of this chapter. I'm sorry!**

**I'll answer my question now!**

**AllieCat645- I don't really know. Maybe I would be a Celestial Mage because I just love all the spirits and I would be able to have some really great friends.**

**Natsu: Can I eat your giant chocolate bar?**

**Me: NO!**

**Natsu: Ops?**

**Me: NATSU!**

**Well, I should get back to the story now, don't 'ya think?**

**DISCLAIMER: I do ****_NOT _****own Fairy Tail or any of the characters. **

* * *

Recap:

_Lucy's head is searing with pain, but when she heard two voices, she looked up. She saw Gray and Natsu standing over her. They both had worried looks on their faces, and she couldn't blame them, after all, she is on the ground screaming her head off._

_She tried to speak, but she couldn't. She was quickly being pulled into unconsciousness. Before she fell asleep, however, she managed to say one word._

_"Natsu." _

* * *

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled as he looked at the girl who was now not awake. She had remembered him! Yet at the same time, it caused her more pain. He didn't know whether to be excited, or sad. If it would always cause her this much pain, would he even let himself be around her that much anymore.

He knelt down and picked her up. She was still in so much pain, that much you could tell just by looking at her. Her face was scrunched up, making the Dragon Slayer's heart ache. He walked over to her bed, and laid her down carefully, trying not to cause her anymore pain. It was hard to see her like this. Anyone would agree on that.

When he laid her down, something broke within him. It was like a caged animal- no, something even worse and stronger than an animal- broke free from its confinement. It was wild, stronger than him. He had no control. It was also painful- yes, very painful. It was like being stabbed by one of Erza's swords one thousand times over. His mind was clouded and dark. This sensation was unfamiliar, yet familiar at the same time. It felt like someone is hitting a sludge hammer against his head trying to break it, even though it won't even budge. It hurt like crazy. _But, _Natsu thought, through darkness that was slowly engulfing his mind. _This has to be nothing compared to what Lucy's feeling. _He grabbed his head, trying to find a way to ease the pain and not show weakness. He didn't want to make what he was going through seem worse than Lucy. He looked up. Apparently, he had fallen onto the ground a while ago. He saw Gray rush over to the bed. Faintly, he heard the sound of Lucy screaming, though, it was over powered by another scream. His scream. _What is going on? I should be able to help Lucy! _

Gray looked back and forth between his two friends, who were both screaming so loud that Gray had to cover his ears in attempt to block them out. He had no clue what was happening now. First, when he had successfully gotten Lucy's memory back, she had started screaming and passed out. Now, Natsu is doing the same thing, except he is still awake. _What is going on here? _Gray thought. For he had no knowledge of what happens when the spell is braking.

He made a quick decision to take them both to the guild and see if Wendy was still there to take a look at them. He went over to Natsu, who was still trying to hide the fact that he was in almost unbearable pain.

"Sorry Natsu, but this time you can't help." He picked Natsu up by the collar of his vest, and before he could protest, or start to scream again, he punched him in the gut to knock him out. Then he slung him over his shoulder. Now he walked over to the bed and picked Lucy bridal-style. He started for the door when it swung open.

* * *

Erza was standing in the doorway looking worried. Well, she was worried, truth be told. At the guild, they had heard screams coming from this direction, and they had a feeling something had happened. What Erza had not expected, however, to hear Lucy's scream intermixed with a male scream on her way here.

She looked at Gray, who held two lifeless bodies. The one in his arms being Lucy, and the one draped over his should was Natsu.

"Gray, did someone attack?" Erza started looking around for the imaginary intruders.

If Gray could've face palmed then, he would've. "That's not what happened, Erza. But, I don't have time to explain. We need to get them to Wendy NOW!" Erza knew he was serious, and although she wanted answers now, that would have to wait. Their friends' safety is more important right now. She took Natsu and carried him out of the apartment. Gray followed shortly after.

* * *

After about a few minuets of running, they finally stumbled upon the guild. Erza kicked open the doors, and they swung open. Her eyes scanned over the guild looking for the young Dragon Slayer.

When her eyes spotted her, Erza yelled "Wendy, we need your help." Wendy nodded in agreement and walked with them to the infirmary, along with Master Makarov. Gray and Erza set the two onto the beds that were provided and Wendy got to work on healing them.

"Gray," Erza turned to the man was now only in his boxers. "First, your cloths." He let out a yell and ran around trying to find his missing cloths. When he returned fully clothed, Erza continued. "Second, what happened?"

Gray told the story of what had happened just minuets before, and Erza looked furious. She had her sword out and pointed it to his throat.

"When did you figure out that maybe the letters would trigger her memories?" She wanted to know. She needed to know. Why would he keep this information from her?

Gray thought back to when he was running to the guild to tell them that she also forgot her mom. He had been thinking about what might trigger her memory for both of them at the same time. Then the idea of showing her the letters had formed in his mind. He brushed it of to the side then, but when they were in the apartment, it came back and he figured why not? He hadn't expected this to happen.

"Um," Gray scratched the back of his head. "When we were in the apartment?"

"It's a good thing you did." Master Makarov finally spoke. He had been silently observing everything that has happened up until this point, and he thinks they need an explanation.

"How?" Erza lowered her sword and sent it back.

"In this spell, there are many different things that could go wrong. In our case, if you want them to remember that person or people, you have to find a way to trigger their memory before a certain amount of time. If he hadn't done that and waited until morning to follow through with the plan, she wouldn't have been able to remember." Master knew what question would come next.

"What about Natsu? Why did the same thing happen to him?" Gray asked, still confused on that part.

"Since he had been insane, and he had been one of those who she had forgotten, and maybe a little bit of it had to do with him being a Dragon Slayer. Anyway, with all of these things, some of the things Lucy is going through, he is going through too. But, of course, not near as much. This is because part of the spell has to do with the connection the two have, and apparently, they have a very strong one." Master Makarov knew they would all figure that out someday, if they hadn't already. He also knew that the two on the beds needed a large dose of Mira's meddling, but he would never come right out and say that.

"What does him being a Dragon Slayer have to do with anything?" Erza and Gray said at the same time, really not knowing the depths of this spell. What all did Master know and is not telling them?

"That, my children, you have to figure out yourselves. What kind of father would I be if I told you all the answers? Also, you are not allowed to tell those two about the connection."

"Why?" Erza, Gray, and even Wendy said.

"Because when Lucy wakes up, she will think the whole thing was a dream. If you tell her, this will happen all over again, maybe even worse. Don't tell Natsu either, he might open his big mouth and tell Lucy."

"Okay then, we will not tell. But will you please enlighten us on the Dragon Slayer part?" Erza said, more like a command than a question.

"No, I won't." With that, he jumped off the chair he was sitting on and ran out the door.

"Don't worry Erza, I don't think it's that important if he's not telling us." Wendy said, beads of sweat appearing on her head. She was done working with Lucy for now and started working on Natsu.

"Maybe we can ask Gajeel, he knows more about Dragon Slayers than the rest of us." Gray suggested.

"I'm not telling you!" Gajeel yelled across the guild. He had been eavesdropping because he wanted to know what was happening with Bunny Girl. She was like a little sister to him, though he'd never admit it. That's why he calls her 'Bunny Girl', well, that's one reason.

Right then, Natsu started screaming again. He couldn't help it though. The pain has been growing and it moved to his chest, making hard to breath. He doesn't even know how he's screaming. It feels like his chest is going to explode. No matter how much he tries to suppress it, it just keeps growing.

"Wendy! What's wrong with Natsu!" Erza rushed over to Wendy, who was still in the middle of working.

"I'm guessing that since he's only going through some of the things, the spell is moving faster in him and it's already reached his chest. Therefore, making it harder to breath." Wendy was doing all she could to help him, but it wasn't working very well.

"If it hurts him this bad, what will happen to Lucy?" Erza thought aloud. Natsu normally never showed any weakness, aside from transportation, and he's only going part of what Lucy's going through.

After a few minuets, the screaming died out, only to be replaced by Lucy's screams. It took about a half hour just to stabilize her. Wendy had to take a break after that. Erza and Gray had fallen asleep, against their will. Who could blame them though? They've been running around the whole day, trying to figure out what's going to happen next.

They were awoken when they heard a high pitched scream. Wendy was pale faced and screaming.

"What's wrong Wendy?" Gray said while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Wendy started to cry while she was working on Natsu.

"Natsu's heart stopped."

* * *

**I know, depressing right? For your Christmas gift I made a happy Christmas one-shot!**

**Natsu: Are you trying to kill me?**

**Me: ...No...**

**Natsu: You are!**

**Me: No, I'm not, you just have to wait and see.**

**Natsu: Fine.**

**Please review and Merry Christmas!**


	9. Chapter 9: Dreams of Death

**So, you all better love me because I took time out of my Christmas to write part of this chapter! Anyway, how was your Christmas?**

**Natsu: Terrible.**

**Me: Yesterday you were saying it was the best one yet. **

**Natsu: Well, that was yesterday, today is today.**

**Me: ...**

**Well, let's get back to the story before you all kill me for "killing" Natsu.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do ****_NOT _****own Fairy Tail or any of the characters. **

* * *

Recap:

_They were awoken when they heard a high pitched scream. Wendy was pale-faced and screaming._

_"What's wrong Wendy?" Gray said while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes._

_Wendy started to cry while she was working on Natsu._

_"Natsu's heart stopped."_

* * *

Chapter 9

_"Natsu!" Lucy yelled, looking back at her partner who was eating some of the flames around him. He almost used all of his magic when there was an explosion due to one of Sagittarius' arrows, that was on fire, puncturing a large gasoline tank. He ate the fire from the explosion, knowing that now, it was not his fire. Though, he couldn't do anything for Lucy, and she's about ready to pass out due to magical loss._

_"I'm coming Luce!" Natsu ran with all his might to reach the place where Lucy was battling an unnamed monster. It was about forty-feet tall, and it had wings, though it preferred to stay on the ground, as they had figured out through the last few hours of fighting the beast. It's teeth were taller than them both combined. It's tail was about fifty-feet long, with giant spikes arching off of it. At first glance, it looks like a dragon. But as you note its' actions on certain thing, you find that it is nowhere near being a dragon. Though, it puts up a remarkably hard fight._

_Natsu realized how far away he had gotten from them in just a matter of minuets. The monster raised its paw to swipe Lucy away, a blow that would defiantly kill her in the state that she's in. He knew even with his fast speed, he would not be able to get there in time to push Lucy out of the way, so he did his second choice. He ran a bit more and jumped into the air, luckily he had jumped off a short cliff, so he was far above them, and yelled:_

_"Roar of the Fire Dragon!" The attack was aimed at the beast, and it hit the target square-on. The beast tumbled backwards, and fell into the stream that was right behind him._

_Natsu landed on the ground. He turned his head from side to side, looking for his blonde hair friend. He didn't see her. Since looking didn't work, he decided to call out for her._

_"Lucy? Where are you, ya weirdo? Let's go home!" He yelled, starting to get concerned. He waited a minuet. No answer. He started to panic. Lucy always complained about how she wanted to go home fast after a job. Either she was playing the cruelest joke in the history of man-kind, or something was seriously wrong. He tried not to think of the latter. Because looking for her and calling didn't work, he was going to use his sense of smell. _Why didn't I think of this first? _Natsu thought. He inhaled deeply, knowing his friend's scent like the back of his hand. What he smelled concerned him. Sure he could smell her, but it was covered up with the sent of burnt skin and burnt hair. He tensed. _No, no, no. _Natsu thought. He followed the sent until he found her._

_The sight made his heart drop. A good portion of her skin was burnt, and the tips of her hair were burnt. She was curled up in a ball, clutching her knees to her chest. She was silently crying. She heard his footsteps and looked up, and offered him a smile. She winced at her sudden movement. Natsu knelt down beside her, knowing two things he wouldn't be able to admit. The first being that he had done this to her, the second being that she wasn't going to live through this one._

_"Lucy," Natsu said, not knowing what was going to happen after this. He wouldn't be able to bring her any help in time to save her._

_"Natsu," Lucy said, causing Natsu to break out of his thoughts and look at her. She brought up one hand and cupped one of his cheeks with it. "Don't worry. Just keep on smiling, for me." _

_He couldn't take it. She was just going to accept the fact that she was going to die. He let out a tear, just one, and it rolled down his cheek and chin, and landed on Lucy's face. This was the first time she had ever seen him cry. She closed her eyes, and her heart stopped._

_Natsu noticed that she wasn't breathing anymore. "Lucy. Lucy! Don't leave you weirdo! They're expecting both of us at the guild! Who's house am I going to break into now with Happy? Who's going to finish your book that I secretly read sometimes? Just don't leave!" He was shaking now. His best friend, was now dead. Because of _him_. Because of _his_ magic. Because of _his_ light. Because of _his_ heat. Because of _his_ fire._ _Because of _him.

* * *

Just when Lucy "died" his heart stopped. It took Wendy about twenty seconds to get his heart working properly again. Erza and Gray watched the whole thing, wondering why Natsu's heart would stop. Even Wendy was confused on that. It's not everyday that Natsu's heart just stops. Once his heart was fine, Wendy plopped down on the floor, panting.

"Wendy, do you know why his heart stopped?" Erza said, coming to no conclusions on her own. Maybe the little Dragon Slayer would know more about these things than her?

Wendy shook her head. "No, I don't know why his heart stopped. One minuet he was fine, the next, well, his heart stopped!" Wendy's mind was trying to find all she knew about heart failure and stuff that was similar.

"Don't worry about it to much, Wendy. What's important right now is, if that happened to Natsu, then what about Lucy?" Gray said, knowing that this was most-likely going to happen to Lucy. Only worse.

"Lucy!" Wendy ran over to the blonde hair mage, and sure enough, her heart stopped to. Wendy got right to work.

* * *

_Lucy's dream was a lot like Natsu's, except that there was no explosion to give him any fire. Yet, somehow, he got separated from them, but not by much, just a bit._

_Lucy was tiered and she knew that she was going to have to get some rest soon or she was in some serious trouble. She had her normal brown whip out, because she didn't think to ask Virgo for the Fleuve d'étoiles. Now, she was really regretting that. It would at least let her get a little distance from the monster while still having a great effect. With her normal whip, the beast just looks like it was annoying it._

_"Natsu!" She yelled, knowing that she was going to need help. She didn't want to seem weak, even though she felt like that most of the time, but she wasn't going to be able to bring this thing down by herself._

_"I'm coming Luce!" She heard Natsu yell. She felt relived. If the two of them work together, the will be able to bring this thing down. The moment she let her guard slip just a little, the beast raised it's paw. When Lucy saw it, she froze. A horrible fate coming into her mind. She wanted to call out for Natsu, but her mouth was dry and she couldn't move. _So this is how it's going to end, huh? _Lucy thought. She might be seeing her mom sooner than what she had thought._

_Just as the beast was about to swing its arm, she was push out of the way. She fell into a tree, but she didn't care how much that hurt. She wanted to help out Natsu, because she knew he was the one who push her out of the way. She looked back at the fight, and saw Natsu flash her a weak grin and did his "Fire Dragon's Roar" and hit the thing square on, but no before it swung its arm and sent him flying into the side of a nearby hill. On impact, you could hear a 'crunch'. Lucy panicked. She scrambled up onto her feet and ran to where Natsu was. She didn't care how much her legs protested. She was going to get over there, no matter how much it would cost her._

_When she got there, she gasped. Never in her life had she seen that much blood. It was terrifying. If Natsu wasn't going to die of magical loss, there was a good chance he was going to die of blood loss. Then there's the fact that even Lucy had heard the crunch of bones, and she was guessing that it was part of his spine. She knelt down beside him, holding back tears. _If I had just been stronger, _she thought._

_Natsu looked up at her and offered a grin. That's when she lost it. Tears were streaming down her face._

_Natsu painfully lifted a hand and wiped the tears from her face. "It's no fun when you cry, Luce." He let his hand fall beside him, not even trying to cover up the pain that he was feeling._

_In between sobs, Lucy said "Natsu." A stray tear ran down her face and fell onto his. He sighed, closed his eyes, and died._

_Lucy noticed that the rise and fall of his chest, that she would always get mesmerized by, stopped. "Natsu! Don't die on me! We can get you help, just wait! Don't leave me alone!" Soon the tears seemed to flow like streams off her face. She just couldn't believe it. Her best friend, is dead. Because of_ him _saving _her. _Because of_ her_ inability to be useful. Because of _her _being weak. Because of _her.

* * *

This time, it was when Natsu "died" that Lucy's heart stopped. It took Wendy a full minuet to get her heart to work again. When she was sure that Lucy and Natsu were fine for now, she fell to the floor. Two of her friends had just almost _died _under her care. She stayed like that for a few minuets, and then sat up. Erza and Gray were looking at her with worried expressions, and she realized that she had just randomly fell on the floor, with no warning.

"Erza-san, can you go get me some food, please? I would do it myself, but I don't want to leave these two in the condition they're in." Wendy hoped that she wouldn't anger the Titian.

"Of course." Erza walked out the door and down to the bar. She wouldn't tell Wendy no, because she technically just had Natsu and Lucy die. That would take a toll on anyone. "Mira? Can you please make Wendy some food?" She said, more like an order than a request.

Mira just smiled and said "Sure." She walked into the kitchen behind the bar. Mira knew what little Wendy usually ate, so it was no worry trying to find something for her. A few minuets later, Mira walked out of the kitchen with a plate full of food. "Here you go, Erza."

"Thank you. And, do you by any chance know where the master may be?" She wanted to know if the master knew anything about the heart-stopping. If her assumption is right, he does, and he's not going to tell anyone without a little force.

"No, he ran out of the infirmary and then said he had to go do something and left the guild."

"Oh." Erza, then walked back up to Wendy and gave her the plate of food. "Here you go. Eat and rest some then get back to work."

Wendy nodded and started eating her food. Erza turned to Gray, who was just standing there in his boxers, again.

"Gray, your clothes." Erza said. As routine for when this happens, he yelled, then ran around trying to find his clothes. Then a few minuets later, he returns with his clothes on. "Now, we have to figure how much longer this will be going on."

"I don't know, Erza, all of this is pretty complicated." Gray said.

"He's right, Erza-san. Even though I've tried to figure exactly what the spell is doing to them, I just can't find it!" Wendy stated, now knowing there might not be a chance to give them more help than she already is.

Erza sighed. She had hoped Wendy found at least _something _to give them a clue of what they're going through. Apparently not.

As if on cue, Natsu shot up. He was sweating and looked like he was on the verge of a mental break-down.

"Lucy."

* * *

**Does this make up for everything? I hope so! Anyway, I want you people to come up with a name for the mysterious beast that was in their dreams!**

**Me: Now, Natsu. Are you happy?**

**Natsu: Well, now that I'm not dead, yeah!**

**Me: Good, because I don't need you burning down anymore of my house!**

**Natsu: Sorry, Johny. Maybe if people review, you won't be so mad?**

**Me: Maybe.**

**Natsu: Please review if you want to save me! **


	10. Chapter 10: Coma

**I don't think you guys want to wait to see what happens, now do ya? **

**Natsu: *holding shotgun* What is this?**

**Me: NATSU YOU CAN'T HAVE THAT UNLESS YOU WANT TO KILL ME!**

**Natsu: So I just hit you with it, and you're dead?**

**Me: *face palm* *sigh* You are never gonna learn, are you?**

**Time to get back to the story now!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do ****_NOT _****own Fairy Tail or any of the characters. **

* * *

Recap:

_Erza sighed. She had hoped Wendy found at least something to give them a clue of what they're going through. Apparently not._

_As if on cue, Natsu shot up. He was sweating and looked like he was on the verge of a mental break-down._

_"Lucy." _

* * *

Chapter 10

"What about Lucy?" Gray and Erza said, simultaneously. Maybe Natsu could tell them what was going on, since he was the one that was going through it. Well, he was the awake one out of the two.

Natsu looked from side to side, looking for his best friend. When he turned his head to the left, he saw her and let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. He reached out and grabbed he wrist and found her pulse. He smile and was relieved. Lucy was alive, not dead. He didn't care right now about the pain that is spreading to his stomach, even though it feels a lot like transportation, so he'll care in a few minuets. But right now, all he cared about was that he didn't kill Lucy.

He felt Lucy's hand shift in his, so he looked down and saw their fingers intertwined. His smile broadened. Somehow, it just felt _right. _Well, he's always felt comfortable with his partner, but this felt like a different kind of right.

"Natsu," Lucy mumbled in her sleep. He figured that she must have gone through that same thing, because it felt like she wasn't letting go anytime soon. He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, and then it hit him. It was terrible, pain mixed in with motion sickness. He was trying to hold in whatever food he had left in him, so he would puke on anyone. If he did that, he would _definitely_ be dead. No ifs, ands, or buts about it. Dead.

Erza decided to put him out of his misery and punched him in the gut to knock him out. She smirked. _What on Earthland just happened? _Erza thought.

"Well, this going faster than what I thought." Gray said, with a devilish smile creeping up on his face. This was all just to good to be true. No one would believe that Natsu Dragoneel is holding Lucy Heartfilla's hand and she's not trying to kill him. Well, she is asleep, but who cares? Nothing like this has happened in, well, it's never happened!

"Yes, it is. Never would I have thought that Natsu would do that." Erza just couldn't stop staring at their intertwined hands, thinking of her own almost non-existent love life. Sometimes life can be cruel, as it has been to her. Of course, right now is not the time to think about that. Right now is time to fix them, see if Lucy remembers the two she forgot, and then do some meddling with Mira. If her calculations are correct, Mira will try to barge in, in three, two, one.

The door swung open. "What's happening with Lucy and Natsu? My match-making senses are tingling!" Mira said, while trying to get a look at her latest project. She couldn't see them because Erza and Gray stood in front of the two. It is better for everyone that she finds out later on instead of now.

"Match-making senses? What are those?" Wendy asked, thinking it could be like a sixth sense, but if it was, why didn't more people have it?

"It's nothing that concerns you, Wendy. And Mira," Erza turned to Mira, giving her a death glare. "You are not to come into this room again unless we ask for you. Understood?"

Mira sighed. "You guys are no fun." With that, she turned and walked out of the door.

"Who would've guessed that she actually could be right about this?" Gray stated, making sure t be vague so that Wendy wouldn't ask questions. She didn't ask any questions about that because she thought that she's find out soon enough.

"Gray," Erza turned to face him. "You and I both need rest. I'm sure that Wendy is able to handle things for a while on her own." She started to walk out the door while Gray was refusing to leave.

"But what if something happens again?" Yes, Gray was concerned about that, but what he really wanted was to see if anything else happens while they are still asleep, or how they will react when they wake up.

It seems as if Erza can read his mind, for she stopped, turned around, gave him a death glare, and started dragging them out of the room saying. "Gray, it is time for your punishment."

Wendy, who was witnessing the whole thing, sweat-dropped. _Why does he need punishment? _Wendy thought. She hadn't been there to see what happened, therefore, she had no clue as to what was going on. She let her eyes wander around the room, until noticing that something, or rather someone, was missing. _I wonder what Charla could be doing right now._ Wendy finished her food and went to an unoccupied bed to rest for a while. If this kept going like it has, she was going to need all rest she could get.

* * *

"Master, why am I accompanying you? Shouldn't someone with greater knowledge about this be with you?" Charla asked. Right before the Master left abruptly, he asked her to go with him to wherever he was going. She went, although she was worried about Wendy. She knew she would try to hard and most likely exhaust herself.

Makarov stayed silent for a while. He wasn't going to tell her just yet, it wasn't time to. They walked in silence, well one was walking while the other flew, until they made it to Mongolia park. Charla figured that Master didn't want the other guild members to hear this, so it must be important. Makarov stopped and faced the exceed, with concern written all over his face.

"I know that you had a vision about this. I must ask you, what happens to Lucy?" Makarov's voice was filled utter seriousness and concern. To Charla, he resembled what she would think to be a father, although she could not be certain. When she hatched, all she had was Wendy and Catishelter, the guild made completely for Wendy. She never knew what a father would be like, but if she had to take a guess, this would be it.

"Well..."

* * *

Wendy sat up, stretched, and yawned. At some point, she had fallen asleep. She wasn't asleep too long, though, just about forty-five minuets. She stood up and walked over to Natsu and Lucy, about to start working on them again, when the window opened and Master Makarov and Charla came in.

Wendy smiled, at least now she knew who she was with. "Ah, there you are, Charla." Turning her attention to the Master, she continued. "What brings you here? They're doing fine right now, and I'm sure with a bit more work, they'll be up in no time."

"Wendy, I know this may be hard for you, but you are not to use anymore magic on them unless they direly need it." Master Makarov said. It pained him to say that, but he had to. He was the only one who knew the full extent of the spell, so only he would know what would happen. But even though he knows the spell very well, what Charla had told him troubled him deeply.

Wendy looked shocked, as was expected. "Why?"

Master sighed. "If you would continue, the magic will end up fighting your, which will end up hurting all of you in the process. Also, they would stay how they are for longer, with less improvement and less chance of having Lucy remember. But, I do want you to watch over them. If anything happens, I will permit the use of magic on them, and also have someone tell me."

Wendy's face fell. "Oh, okay, I will do that. Is that all?" Wendy wanted to help her friends, but if she would just end up hurting them in one of the only ways she knew how, she knew she couldn't help like that. If she could only watch, then that is what she will do to help them.

As if he knew what she was thinking, Master spoke. "Don't think that you were hurting them the whole time. What you did will help them greatly. Besides, you didn't know. And yes, that is all." Master walked out of the infirmary.

Unbeknownst to them, Natsu had woken up during their talk. He acted like he was still asleep so he wouldn't draw attention to himself. Now that Gramps was gone, he figured he'd let Wendy know that he was awake, if she didn't know already. He sat up and tried to stretch out his arms when he noticed that something was in his hand. _Weird. _He looked down to see Lucy's hand in his. He didn't remember doing this, so he thought that either Gray or Mira did this.

"Natsu! You're awake!" Wendy yelled and ran over to him.

"Yeah, I am. Now can I have some food? I feel like I haven't eaten in YEARS!" His stomach grumbled in agreement. He tried to get up and run down to the bar to get food, but he was pulled back. One hand was still intertwined with Lucy's, while the other was being pulled by Wendy.

"I have to see if there's anything left of the spell!" Wendy said then pushed him on the bed. Normally, he wouldn't be affected by her push, but right now, he was to tired to even notice that she pushed him. He thought it was weird that he was tired after being asleep. He let Wendy check over him to see if he was good, which he was. He remembered this time that He was still holding Lucy's hand and tried to let go, but her grip was tight and _strong. _He kept trying to free his hand, but it didn't work. At some point he gave in and "asked" Wendy to go get him some food.

When she left, Lucy shifted to where she was facing Natsu. Her one hand was still intertwined with his, while her other one was holding the back of his hand. It looked as if she were holding a teddy bear. Natsu noticed that her face didn't look like she was in pain, although she was, but looked like she was terrified. Although no one will know it, but she is still in her Death Dream. Natsu had a slight idea of what she was going through, because he went through some of it himself. Of course, he didn't have it to the extent that she is.

He also noticed that she was shivering. He couldn't set anything on fire unless he wanted to be killed by Erza, and he couldn't heat up the room unless he wanted the same fate. So, he did what came to mind first. He scooted over to her bed and wrapped his free arm around her waist to bring her closer to his heat. She automatically move closer to her heat source.

"I don't see anything!" Wendy yelled, using her free hand to cover her eyes. The other hand was holding a plate of Natsu's Fire Chicken.

Natsu looked over at her doorway to see a scared Wendy, an amused Erza, and a deathly pale, but grinning, Gray. Wendy ran up, set the chicken on his bed, and ran out the door.

"Food!" Natsu yelled and removed his arm from her waist, sat up, and started gobbling down the chicken. It stayed silent for a minuet until Gray decided to break it.

"So you do have a crush on Lucy, eh?" If you looked at them now they still do. Lucy still has a hold of Natsu's hand!

Natsu choked. "Hey, I tried to let go, but she has a death grip on my hand!" To show that he isn't lying, he swallowed the rest of his food and tried to get free again. It didn't work.

"Here, I'll try." Erza walked up to them and tried pulling their hands apart. She tried for ten minuets.

"If you keep this up, you gonna rip my arm off!" Natsu said. Sure, he kinda wanted his hand back, but not at the price of having his arm ripped off!

"Fine." Era let go and walked back to where she was.

Natsu looked at her, dumbfounded. "Who are you and what have you done with Erza!" Normally, Erza would've just kept going, but this Erza, or whoever she is, just stopped.

Erza felt the need to pound his head in. The only reason she stopped was because first of all, she didn't want to hurt Lucy, and second of all, she could see that Lucy wasn't going to give up his hand anytime soon. "Natsu, I am Erza."

"Prove it!" Natsu said. Even if that person did use ex-quip magic, he wouldn't believe it. There was only one way he would believe that that person was Erza.

Erza sighed. She knew what he was thinking. She walked up to him, un-equipped her armoured hand, and let him sniff it.

"Yep, that's Erza!" Natsu said. She just punched him on the top of his head and got her armour back on.

Then the door opened. Master Makarov came in and walked to Lucy's bed and just looked at Lucy. He looked depressed now. Sure, they were all sad that this had to happen, but depressed? _What is he not telling us? _Erza thought.

"Master, we need to talk. You have to tell us what you are hiding." Erza figured that what he wasn't telling them was a crucial factor to all of this. But if it was, then why wasn't he telling them?

"Erza, you do not need to know. If you did, I would've already told you." Even though he was the only one who knew the full extent of what could happen with the spell, what Charla had told him troubled him greatly. "But I do need to tell you all something important."

"Can't we wait until Lucy wakes up?" Natsu said. He didn't know what happened when he was unconscious, so he has no clue as to what is going on.

"Natsu," Makarov's heart broke as he had to tell them this. "That's the problem."

Erza and Gray's eyes widened. They understood, but just couldn't believe it. Natsu, on the other hand, tilted his head to the side to show that he didn't understand what was going on.

Makarov sighed. He was having to hold back tears because of this. He knew that he would have to be strong for Natsu, because he just might try to go on a rampage, or just be _very _depressed. Either way it would not be good.

"She's in a coma."

* * *

**How'd you like it? My internet shut down at one point so I had to re-write part of the chapter. Anyway, you guys should still come up with names for the monster from last chapter!**

**Natsu: Your brother taught me how to use it.**

**Me: Oh, well, I guess I'm dead now. Bye! *Runs away screaming***

**Natsu: I wasn't going to kill you...yet... If you guys want to save Johny, which I doubt because who would want to save her, just review!**

**Bye guys!**


	11. Chapter 11: Realize

**Hey, sorry I didn't update so fast, I need to work on Something To Think About and I started working on another story called Wait, What?**

**Natsu: You started another one and didn't tell me?**

**Me: Ops, you weren't supposed to know...**

**Natsu: What else have you been hiding from me, Johny?**

**Me: N-Nothing!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do ****_NOT _****own Fairy Tail or any if the characters. **

* * *

Recap:

_Makarov sighed. He was having to hold back tears because of this. He knew that he would have to be strong for Natsu, because he just might try to go on a rampage, or just be very depressed. Either way it would not be good._

_"She's in a coma." _

* * *

Chapter 11

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S IN A FREAKIN' COMA!" Natsu yelled, anger building up for an "unknown reason". Well, it was unknown, to Natsu. Everyone else already knew what it was.

"Natsu! Calm down at once, this is not the end of the world!" Erza said, trying to put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He used his free hand to smack her hand away, all the while looking at Lucy. Everyone could agree that he thought this was his fault, although, they really didn't understand why, because he necessarily didn't do anything.

Trying to put a lid on his anger, which didn't work so well, he said in a deathly tone, "Can't Wendy or Porlyusica do anything about this?"

"There is nothing that they can do without further damaging her mind, memories, and physical body. Now, I'm sure you would not want to do that, am I correct?" Makarov knew Natsu that had to contain his anger and grief, especially since his hand was attached to Lucy's. If he got to angry, he just might burn her on accident.

"No." Natsu just couldn't believe that she was in a coma. How on Earthland does that happen? But of course, it just had to happen to Lucy. Just when his brain is slowly starting to realize things and work. Just when he needs her to be there and help him through this. He felt like he was alone, though he knew he wasn't. He had friends all around him, so why did he feel alone? Because the one person he knew could help him right now, the one he trusted the most, was in a coma.

He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't notice everyone left the room. They all knew he was going to need time alone, well, as alone as he can get at the moment, and think things through. In a way, it kind of felt like the whole Lisanna deal again. The way he's reacting, only this time, a bit worse. They all knew he moved on, even Lisanna, who was on the sidelines just waiting for him to realize his feelings for Lucy.

Lisanna had never really loved him, it was more like a family bond that no one can explain. Since they were little, they were like an over protective brother and the little sister. A bond that nothing in the world can take away, not even death. But, since Lisanna was the little sister, she had to make sure that her "brother" has a happy ending. And of course, she had to meddle in with it. It just wouldn't be right otherwise. Although, it was hard to get this through his head, as Lisanna and Mira have discovered.

Anyway, everyone could see that finally, just finally, he'll open up his eyes and figure out what everyone has been doing since the day Lucy got there. Although they knew he would never mature, they could see that he would realize what Lucy is to him. Or, if he didn't, he was a step closer than what he had been.

Natsu let out a frustrated sigh, trying to control himself so he wouldn't end up burning down everything in sight. He was just so _confused _on what was happening to him, everything that's happening to Lucy. Why was his opinion on Lucy changing ever so slowly? She was his best friend, nothing more, nothing less. Right? Yes, right. _What in Earthland is wrong with me? _Natsu thought. _She's just my friend, but why does her hand feel so right in mine? I don't think the whole rain, thing, whatever it was that happened to me, isn't completely outta me yet. Yeah, that should be just about right. Gosh Lucy, you're so weird that you're startin' to make me feel weird. _

He laid back down and shut his eyes. He took his free arm and wrapped it around Lucy's waist and he pulled her closer to him. It was like if he let her go she would just run away, never to return. Maybe he really did think that. All that he knew is that he couldn't let her leave him, no matter what. He had already lost one person that was important to him, and he's not about to let that happen a second time around. He wouldn't be able to handle it. He wouldn't be able to handle it if any of his nakama left, but with Lucy, he would go insane looking for her to take her back to Fairy Tail, even if she would refuse. Although, he really couldn't see her refusing to come back. She loves Fairy Tail to much.

After a few minuets, the Dragon Slayer fell asleep. His dreams were filled with Lucy not waking up, him freaking out, and the strange dragon-like creatures from the Death Dream.

* * *

Keep running, keep breathing, find a way out. _Lucy thought as her legs were about to give out. She's stuck in this never-ending dream. She has already been through Natsu dying, and in this dream he just disappeared. Although the strange thing is, no one is around her. The only living beings around her is the small version of the dragon-like creature from her last dream. _

_That's also the reason why she's running. There are about fifteen of them chasing her. She would be fine, if she had her whip and keys. When she entered this dream, they disappeared along with Natsu._

_Lucy makes a sharp turn into a dark alley. She spots some metal trash cans and hide behind them until the small monsters pass. One thing she has figured out about them is that their sense of smell is terrible. They wouldn't even be able to tell the difference, just by smelling, between a raspberry scented bubble bath and a decaying rat to save their lives. This gave her a small advantage. She's able to hide easier than she would've been, if it were a real dragon._

_The creatures make a noise that's similar to an annoyed grunt, and Lucy hears the sound of their feet grow quieter and quieter until she couldn't hear it anymore. She stays still for another minuet though, because she also learned that these things are great at catching you off guard._

_Slowly, she came out of her hiding spot out into the alley. It was almost spotless, save for the trash cans that looked like they had a good beating. She walked to the mouth of the alley and looked both ways to make sure that those things weren't around. Once she was convinced of that, she set out searching for another hiding place where she could think of a plan to try to get out of there._

_As she walked through the small town, the overall quiet that covered the place unsettled her. All you could hear was the almost inaudible click of her shoes. It wasn't natural in the least bit. That wasn't the only thing either. The weather never changes, there's never a slight breeze, a trickle of water. Absolutely nothing. The only thing that changes is daylight. It would be dark when it is night, only there was no moon or stars in the sky. When it was daytime, there was no sun, yet there was light._

_She comes across this small house that looked safe enough. She walked to it and opened the door, which was unlocked, and went in. It looked just like the last one she was in. It was a one room house, the walls a light blue. There was a desk in the far left corner and a dining table right next to it. The was a rather large couch along the right wall. The floor was covered in light green carpeting. The rest of the room was completely bare. Although, this time, something was different. On the desk there was a large book, something that none of the other houses had had._

_She cautiously approached the desk and glanced at the front cover. It said 'Death Dreams'. Interested as to why this would be here, Lucy picked it up and opened it to the first page and began reading. It stated that what she is going through is an effect to the spell and that she needs to find a way to get the "unnamed creatures" off of her tracks and find a house with a red door. Once she finds that, she should be lifted from the part of the spell._

_Sighing, she placed the book down. There was just one thing that bothered her that is beside how she is going to get them to stop following her. When she has got them off her tracks, she has found the red door and tried to open it, but it would never open. After that, she was somehow transported back to where she started the dream, only to be chased by the creatures again. _

* * *

Natsu woke up to a sound that can only mean one thing! He's hungry. He thought that it was all the thinking that he was doing lately, when in reality, he had been asleep for about six hours. He started to shift into a sitting position while his muscles screamed in protested. He let out a yawn and stretched his free arm into the air then scratched the back of his head out of habit.

He looked to his side where his bed is and saw a plate of food on it. _They know me to well, _Natsu thought as he started to swallow the food. When he finished his food he threw the plate over to the bed, not caring if it actually landed on it or not. He glanced at Lucy who had a confused look on her face. If only Natsu knew what was happening in that head of her's.

His brain starts to think as to why it is starting to think of her differently. It wasn't what Natsu wanted to do, but his brain did otherwise. It wanted to know what was happening as much as he did. Then, something just clicked in his head

"N-N-No, I do not think of Lucy like that." He said to himself while very slightly blushing. You would only notice it if you were closely staring at his face. While he was in denial the door opened and Master Makarov stormed in, a worried expression on his face. Natsu has seen this expression before, so he knew that it couldn't be good. "What is it?"

"You have to promise not to do anything irrational after I tell you." Makarov turned to face Natsu, all seriousness, with worry, written all over his face.

"I promise, now, tell me." Natsu was not prepared for what he was about to hear. Of everything that has happened in just the past day would not have perpared him for this.

Makarov stood there silent for a minuet. He didn't want to be the bearer of bad news, but it seems that he was going to have to be. he had spent the last six hours researching all of the possibilities as to what would be the cause of what happened in Charla's vision. When he had found it, however, he knew they would have to try something right away.

"Lucy isn't just in a coma from the spell Erza put on her," Makarov tilted his head down, unable to face the Dragon Slayer. "there's also another spell on her that's keeping captive in her dreams."

* * *

**So, what do you think is going to happen next? I had to have you see what's happening in Lucy's Death Dream to see what's going through her head right now. **

**Natsu: You will tell me what you're hiding from me.**

**Me: Never!**

**Natsu: Is that a challenge?**

**Me: Yes, yes it is.**

**Bye! **


	12. Chapter 12: Contact

**Hey, sorry it took so long to update. One of my brothers was sick and he used the computer that I always use, so I didn't even bother. Oh! And I got Natsu addicted to Nickelback!**

**Natsu: I'm not addic- what does that mean?**

**Me: Just shut up and let me continue with the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do ****_NOT _****own Fairy Tail or any of the characters. **

* * *

Recap:

_"Lucy isn't just in a coma from the spell Erza put on her," Makarov tilted his head down, unable to face the Dragon Slayer. "there's also another spell on her that's keeping captive in her dreams." _

* * *

Chapter 12

Natsu just stared at Makarov this time, his jaw dropped. Yet again, he felt anger and confusion pulsing through his veins. This time, however, he was able to keep a calm façade. After Master would leave though, he felt that he just might explode. Sure, he's dealt with some cruel things throughout his life, but this? Thing after thing just kept happening to Lucy and it all felt so _unfair. _What had she done to deserve what's happened to her the last twenty-four hours?

Makarov sighed. He knew what was going on through Natsu's head and knew that he didn't dare speak. Of course, he couldn't blame Natsu. It was his nature to destroy things, not use nice words.

"The other spell was most likely caused by the mage who used the _Shi no ame _spell. Though, we can't do anything but wait to see what the outcome is, because those two spells mixed together could in fact kill her if we interfere anymore than what we have already done. The _Suu~īto· dorīmu_ spell can be hazardous on its own, but mixed with the _Shi no ame, _there are several different outcomes. But," Makarov looked at Natsu, sorrow filling his eyes. "if she doesn't wake up this week, she most likely never will."

That set Natsu off. _There's a possibility that she might not wake up? _He seethed in his thoughts. Poor Makarov, he must feel like he's dying right now with how hot the room just became. Though, he can't completely be mad with him.

Makarov silently walked out of the room to leave Natsu with his thoughts. He knew it would do no good to either of them if he would've stayed. There were just somethings that you have to figure out by yourself, as Makarov knows quite well.

Natsu realized as soon as Makarov that the whole room was at a terrible temperature for normal people and got himself under control. Even though he was very concerned about Lucy, he couldn't help but think of how great it would be to drag that mage back here and punch him within five inches of his life...again. If that person-no, that _thing- _would've known Lucy the tiniest bit, he would've never done this.

Within five seconds after pushing those thoughts away, his mind got into a battle with itself. One part of his mind was asking exactly _why _did he care about this while another part was yelling at that part saying why _wouldn't _he care. Then there was another part that was trying to figure out these new feelings while yet another part was now arguing with that part saying that nothing's changed at all and he's just hallucinating that he's feeling something different. Lastly, there's a part of his mind that telling him that this is all a dream and when he wakes up he'll go over to the guild and see an unharmed Lucy.

With all of these thoughts, he got a humongous headache and dozed off, still thinking about what will happen with Lucy.

* * *

You know there's an explanation for this, you just have to think. _Lucy thought as she sat on the floor next to the desk. It just didn't make sense! She should have been out of this dream long ago if finding the red door was the case. Of course, there just has to be something wrong going on here!_

_She racked her brain, trying to think of a reason as to why she can't get out. She just can't be stuck here, she can't! She might die if she doesn't go back to the guild, her family, or Natsu._

_As she pondered through her memories, she found something of great interest. Though she wasn't aware of it at the time, when the explosion had sent her into a tree, there seemed to be the familiar tingle of magic within the explosion. She didn't know as to what kind of magic it was, or if it was a spell, but she knew that it was probably the reason she was stuck here. _

_This was just great! Not only was she stuck here, but she was stuck there because of magic! Not that she was complaining, or anything. She was lucky in some respects. It could be a lot worse._

_She took a desperate glance at the book, thinking that it just might have an answer that can help her get out of there, when it started glowing a gorgeous red. She stood back up and just stared at the book, afraid that it might try to hurt her. After about a minuet the glowing stopped and then she approached it cautiously. She picked up the book and opened its leather cover and discovered something that she had not expected. There, in the center of the first page, was a card that looked like it had been one of Cana's. It had Natsu's face on it and at the top it said "Call Natsu"._

_She felt so relieved. She might actually had contact to the guild! There was only one way to find out if it works. She picked the card up gently._

_"Natsu." _

* * *

_"Natsu" _

Natsu shot up awake at the sound of her voice, all traces of his earlier confusion vanished. He couldn't have heard her, she was in a spell induced coma. Yet, it sounded so real and she sounded so desperate. It couldn't hurt to hope, right?

"Lucy?" Natsu asked aloud. He wasn't sure if his mind was just playing tricks on him or if this was the real deal.

_"Oh good, it works!" _He heard Lucy's voice go into relief.

"What works? And what's going on? Oh and are you okay? Are you injured?" Natsu said all in one breath.

_"Never mind what works, and I was going to ask you the same thing! I'm just stuck here and can't get out!" _

"Well, I don't know. And where are you?"

_"It looks like Magnolia, but there's no one else here. Why don't you go and get someone who might know how to get me out of here?"_

"Um, well, you see..." Natsu scratched the back of his head, not wanting to explain one of his current hand was still captive in Lucy's and he didn't mind, but Lucy just might try to murder him getting the wrong idea.

_"Natsu, tell me!" _He can tell Lucy was already getting mad and he was a bit scared. Yes, he was a bit scared. Although, who would want to go up against someone who could rival Erza when she was mad. So, in all reality, he had a right t be scared.

"Idon'tknowhowbutourhandsaretogeth erandyouwon'tletgoofmine." Natsu said with amazing speed. All he was hoping is that she wouldn't ask and that she didn't understand.

_"You know what, never mind. right now we need to-" _Natsu heard her gasp and mumble incoherent words. _"I have to go but find out a way to get me out fast!" _

With that, his head was empty again. He let out a sigh as the door opened yet again for the umpteenth time.

"Natsu," Erza said. She looked better, yet worse, from the previous night. "Are you okay? We heard you talking, but we didn't hear another voice." She looked worried. Well, everyone around here was worried, so it was expected.

"Yeah, I'm okay, I was just talking to Lucy." Erza looked at him like he was going insane, well, it probably seemed like it. After all, they didn't know she had contacted him somehow.

"I'm going to get you some food." Erza turned on her heel and left the room. She thought that he needed food to get some sanity back. Oh, if only she knew.

Natsu didn't pay attention to Erza acting odd around him. He could only think about trying to find ways to help Lucy and was wondering why she broke off contact. It didn't make sense to break off contact, unless she was in trouble. The thought of Lucy being in danger made his blood boil, also knowing that he couldn't save her from whatever was going on in that head of hers.

Even though Natsu strove to keep calm and figure out a way to possibly help her, he just kept getting angrier. His thoughts were in a jumble, as he wasn't even able to make out one from another. This was one thing he hated. Not being able to make sense of his thoughts. It was bad enough Lucy was trapped in her own mind, but to have his mind moving to fast for him to even begin to comprehend is too much.

He gave up and closed his eyes. As he tried to block out all of the thoughts that cluttered his mind, he fell asleep again.

* * *

**Yeah, so I know it's not my normal kind of ending, but I have things planned for next chapter.**

**BY THE WAY! The other words that don't make sense mean "sweet dreams" in Japanese. What the spell does is once you go into deep sleep, it keeps you captive in there. It meddles with your mind, brings out some of your deepest and darkest fears, and can make you go insane. Also, if you commit suicide in the dream, you die in real life. One of the only known ways to get out of the endless sleep is to realize what or who you need most, what is most important to you. The reason the two spells don't mix well is because the first spell is only used to help others while the latter is used to destroy people's minds. In fact, if a powerful mage casts the Sweet Dreams spell on you, if you ever wake up, they can control you in ways that you wouldn't think possible. You'd be at their mercy, and also can alter your dreams however they want. While your still in the dreams the can actually learn everything about you.**

**Natsu: Why is it so complicated?**

**Me: Because I have no life really.**

**Natsu: I can't believe that you actually admitted that.**

**Me: Why?**

**Natsu: Because you always tell your brothers that you have way more of a life than them.**

**Me: And why is that important? Anyway, Please review and tell me what you think! Also you people need to come up with names for the dragon like creature!**

**Bye!**


	13. Chapter 13: He's WHAT!

**Hey guys! Sorry it tool like, forever to write this. My secrete to writing is pizza (silly, right?) and I haven't had any lately.**

**I would like to thank all of you that came up with names for the dragon-creature! You're gonna find out who won in this chapter.**

**Natsu: Johny, why does it look like Gray attacked your house?**

**Me: *facepalm* **

**DISCLAIMER: I do ****_NOT _****own Fairy Tail or any of the characters. **

* * *

Recap:

_Even though Natsu strove to keep calm and figure out a way to possibly help her, he just kept getting angrier. His thoughts were in a jumble, as he wasn't even able to make out one from another. This was one thing he hated. Not being able to make sense of his thoughts. It was bad enough Lucy was trapped in her own mind, but to have his mind moving to fast for him to even begin to comprehend is too much._

_He gave up and closed his eyes. As he tried to block out all of the thoughts that cluttered his mind, he fell asleep again. _

* * *

Chapter 13

Come on Lucy! You can keep running! Don't let them catch you! _Lucy thought as she was yet again running from the unnamed creatures. She was really getting tired of running from the creatures, who seem to be getting stronger and faster each time she encounters them. She knew that if things kept going like they were, she would fall prey to the dragon like creatures._

_Lucy tightly gripped the "call Natsu" card in her hand as she made a sharp left turn. She was hot, sweaty, and tired, yet if that last dream said anything about these creatures, sh didn't want them to get to her. I mean, they had killed Natsu just by sending him into the side of a hill! Who knows what they could do to her, but she wasn't waiting to find out._

_She scanned the area and saw the same alleyway as before, and decided to try it again. She was at least 30 feet ahead of them, and they hadn't made the turn yet. She gathered up all her strength and ran as fast as she could to the opening of the alley. She makes the sharp turn and hides behind the metal trash cans like last time. Only this time, there was something different._

_Right beside her was a sleeping figure. The only reason she could tell that it was sleeping was the steady rise and fall of its chest. Well, she should more or less say back, because it was facing the ground. The only indication as to who it was, was the salmon hair on their head. No way in Earthland could say mistake that hair for anyone else._

_"Natsu?" Lucy asked aloud. _

* * *

_"Natsu?" _

_Natsu groaned at the unmistakable voice of his partner. It was nice to finally hear her voice in person. He reached out of her ankle and basically hugged it and took in the comforting scent that is Lucy. He could basically see the blush forming on her face and smiled. "I'm glad you're okay," He mumbled, low enough that Lucy couldn't even hear him._

_"Natsu! Can I have my ankle back?" Lucy half yelled, half whispered. Natsu, noticing that the ground right now is very uncomfortable, let go of her ankle. But of course, since he's Natsu and doesn't want her to disappear, moves into a sitting position and grabbed her waist instead. Lucy let out a squeal of protest, but Natsu ignored it and pulled her onto his lap. Yep, now he could feel her whole body heating up._

_"Let go of me Natsu!" Lucy squealed, turning her head to look at his face. His eyes were closed and had his child-like grin on. Lucy then realized that he was mostly asleep and didn't know what he was doing, and that he won't remember when he wakes up. Then, a thought came to her._

_"How did he get here?" Lucy thought aloud. Before then, she had been the only person there. Now, she wasn't alone. She felt herself smile, and then feeling tired again, feel asleep in his lap. He chuckled, then it hit him like a blast of fresh air._

_"HOW DID I GET HERE!" He yelled out loud, so loud that you could have sworn that the ground was shaking because of it. Lucy, being disrupted from her peaceful sleep, jump about five feet in the air when he yelled._

_"DON'T YELL WHEN SOMEONE'S TRYING TO- Wait. What did you say?" Lucy asked when she finally recomposed herself. It was quite interesting that his brain was working, and she wanted to find out what it was thinking._

_"I want to know HOW IN EARTHLAND DID I GET HERE?!" He yelled again, while starting to stand up to face Lucy. __Lucy face palmed. She just asked that question not even five minuets ago, and now he's repeating it. Maybe his brain's not working after all? _

_"I don't know Natsu. Maybe it has to do something with the spell." Agitatedly, Lucy turned around and started walking out of the alley when she saw _them.

* * *

Makarov sat at his desk, which had about thirty books on it at the moment. In front of him sat Levy, who was scanning through three books at a time. It was hard to find any useful information about the _Suu~īto· dorīmu_ spell, since the spell has not been used in three thousand years. How that man dug up the spell in the first place, Makarov could not figure, nor did he want to at this point.

"Aha!" Levy said in success. She picks up an old, leather-bound book that was falling apart, and put it to where Master could see it. "It says _'This old spell has many twists and turns in it. No one knows exactly what will happen in it. Though, combined with the counter spell for the Shi no ame spell, the results can be drastic. The only way for the person to wake up is for them to realize who or what they need the most. If the person does not do this in the first seven days, they will not wake up and should be considered dead. There is no other way to help them, but beware. Many strange things happen around that person._

_The person would be stuck in the second part of the Death Dreams, known as Run. They would be chased by dragon-like creatures, known as the Drasocone, which are real. Even if they do find the red door, they will not be freed from the spell. Instead, they would start that part of the dream again and again until they realize who or what they need most.'_"

"So now all we have to do is wait. Let us hope that Lucy is not as dense as Natsu." Makarov said. He looked up at the bluenette, who was indeed stunned. She hadn't figured that he would be thinking that same thing she was. So it was official, those two were madly in love and utterly dense. This was hopeless.

* * *

Erza, Wendy, and Gray walked up to the infirmary. They were going to check if Lucy had woken up, or if Natsu somehow has either gotten free from her grasp or killed her. No one hoped for the latter.

They opened the door the find Natsu sleeping in Lucy's bed, a sight the Wendy hid her eyes from. Nothing new there. Erza sighed and set a new plate of fire chicken on what's supposed to be his bed, right by the remnants of his other plate. He had total missed the bed when he threw it.

Erza's eyes examined the pair on the bed, wishing that none of this had happened. That's when her eyes landed upon something that wasn't there before. In Lucy's free hand, was a card that looked like it belonged to Cana. Erza walked over to the bed and carefully took the card out of Lucy's hand. She notices that the card says "Call Natsu" on it and has a picture of Natsu on it.

"Gray," Erza said, turning to see the Ice-Make Mage stripping. She ignored that. "Go take this to Master immediately."

* * *

_The dragon-like creatures found them and were charging at them. The alley was a dead end and there was nowhere to hind anymore. The got closer and closer. Lucy squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to see what was about to happen to her. Right when she thought they would get her, nothing changed. Next thing she knew, she heard Natsu screaming curse after curse and she could praticaly see him fighting with them_.

He must have took the blow for me, _Lucy thought. Then she heard the sound of a body falling on the ground._

Natsu.

* * *

**So does this make up for taking so long to write it? Hahaha, so you all see the winner, Naturesshadows .**

**Natsu: You're so lazy.**

**Me: Why'd you say that?**

**Natsu: Because you make me do everything for you!**

**Me: That's not being lazy, it's called using my brain. Please Review and what-not!**

**See 'ya!**


End file.
